Yami no Ai
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Kagaho datang dan bertarung dengan Hades-Alone-, lalu apakah Alone akan memenangkan pertarungan? Hades bebas? Bagaimana dengan Tenma?/Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas/Warning: Sho-Ai/Don't Like Don't Read/ RnR Please! :D End Chap UP! Thank's 4 read minna XD
1. Ichi

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas bukan milik saya, kalau milik saya pasti banyak Sho-Ai nya…^^

Rated T

Warning : AU, OOC, Shonen-Ai yang menjurus ke Yaoi XD, Typo, Miss Typo, de el el.

Summary: Dipaksa menjadi budak dan menyukai orang yang tidak kita sukai, dan yang paling menyakitkan harus meninggalkan orang yang kita cintai, tapi jika tidak dilakukan nasib dunia?/Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas/Warning: Sho-Ai

.

**Yami no Ai**

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

* * *

Alone POV

Halo, namaku Alone, umurku 17 tahun, kelas 2 SMU Saint, dan hobiku adalah melukis. Aku tinggal di kota Italia, aku hanya tinggal bersama bibiku Pandora dan adikku Sasha yang saat ini kelas 1 SMU yang sama sepertiku. Semua urusan bayaran sekolah bibikulah yang membiayai kami karena ayah dan ibu kami sudah tidak ada. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin merepotkan bibiku. Makanya tanpa sepengetahuan bibiku aku sering menjual lukisanku, dan uangnya aku pakai untuk kebutuhan sehari-hariku dan adikku.

End Alone POV

"Alone _nii-san_! Ayo cepat nanti bisa ketauan sama bibi Pandora!" seru seorang gadis berambut ungu bermata _emerald_ memanggil kakaknya.

"Iya, iya tunggu sebentar Sasha!" balas kakaknya yang berambut emas bermata biru pada adiknya Sasha.

Sekarang Alone dan Sasha sedang mengendap-endap untuk keluar rumah dengan tujuan menjual hasil lukisan Alone.

"Tenang saja, Sasha! Aku yakin bibi Pandora tidak akan pulang cepat, karena ini'kan masih siang," timpal Alone membawa lukisannya dengan hati-hati.

Sasha malah cemberut mendengarnya "_Nii-san_! Kita tak boleh membuang-buang waktu! Sini aku yang bawa lukisannya!"

Sasha langsung merebut lukisan kakaknya dan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Alone. Alone hanya bisa menghela napas dalam-dalam sambil memijit keningnya "Tunggu aku Sasha!" Alone pun segera berlari setelah kehilangan adiknya.

SKIP

Sasha sekarang wajahnya nampak berseri-seri dan sangat bahagia, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang berwajah kusut dan murung.

Sasha sedikit menyenggol bahu kakaknya pelan "Ayolah, _nii-san_! Aku'kan penegosiasi yang hebat bukan?"

Alone menoleh sebentar dan mengangguk pelan.

"_Nee_, kenapa _nii-san_ selalu ingin pergi di tempat ini, setelah menjual lukisan,"

"Itu karena kau yang selalu ngotot, jika harganya tidak mencapai keinginanmu!" sahut Alone sebal. Sasha tersenyum kecil.

"Hihihi, itukan untuk kepentingan kita juga _nii-san_, kita tidak bisa terus menerus tergantung pada bibi Pandora," balas Sasha. Alone kemudian tersenyum mendengar jawaban adiknya yang menurutnya sok dewasa.

Kini kedua kakak beradik itu sedang berada di sebuah hutan tepi kota, yang didalamnya ada sebuah danau yang sangat indah sekali dengan banyak bunga yang tumbuh disekitar danau tersebut. Alone menjadikan tempat ini favoritnya karena Ia merasa hatinya tenang jika datang ke tempat ini.

Matahari mulai turun dari singgasananya yang sebentar lagi akan diganti dengan indahnya bulan. Langitpun ikut tenggelam bersama matahari dan mulai gelap.

"_Nee, nii-san_ ayo kita pulang," ajak Sasha riang. Alone tersenyum simpul, entah kenapa Ia masih ingin berada di tempat ini.

Lalu Alone pun memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal disini sampai puas, "Kau duluan saja, kakak masih ingin disini,"

Sasha awalnya menolak membiarkan kakaknya sendirian dipinggir kota seperti ini, tapi Alone bersihkeras membujuk Sasha untuk mengijinkannya.

Karena Alone terus memakasa akhirnya Sasha pun mengijinkan, "Ingat, hanya sampai jam 7, paling lambat! Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan membangunkan _nii-san_ besok," ucapnya tegas seraya pergi agar Alone tidak bisa menyangkal perkataanya. Dan satu lagi Alone paling tidak bisa bangun kalau tidak dibangunkan, memang suatu kebiasaan buruk.

.

* * *

.

Di sebuah rumah yang bisa disebut sebagai istana tapi sudah tua, dan di sebuah kamar…

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan bermata merah sedang kesal, kesal sekali.

"Apa-apaan si sialan itu, seenaknya saja bilang kalau takdir dan jodohku sudah ditentukan!" gumamnya kesal sambil merutuki nasibnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk laki-laki tadi dari belakang "Ada apa, heh! Kok dari tadi marah-marah terus, nanti cepat tua lho! _Baka_ Tenma!"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Tenma tadi menoleh ke arah belakang dan…

CUP

"!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, apa kau tak tau kalau aku sedang gak _mood_!" bentak Tenma-laki-laki bermata merah-.

Sosok yang memeluknya itu hanya menyeringai, "Tak apa'kan? Aku pikir itu bisa membuat stress mu hilang,"

Tenma hanya mendecik kesal "Maaf Yato, tapi aku sekarang benar-benar gak _mood_," ujarnya pelan sambil meninggalkan orang yang dipanggil Yato tadi.

Sosok laki-laki berambut hitam-Yato- hanya bisa menyeringai kemudian pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Tenma "Hmm, baiklah tapi besok, aku tak akan segan-segan, fufufu…"

.

* * *

.

Alone mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat langit yang begitu cerah (malam), begitu indah dihiasi bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip.

"Seandainya hal ini bisa terjadi sepanjang hari," gumamnya entah pada siapa. Wajar Alone berkata seperti itu, karena dirinya tidak pernah diizinkan untuk keluar nalam hari, lalu kenapa hari ini Ia bisa keluar? Alasannya bibi Pandora hari ini pulang jam 9 malam.

"Besok kau bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini lagi, kalau tidak hujan,"

"Eh," Alone terkejut bukan main setelah melihat remaja seusianya berambut coklat berdiri dan kemudian duduk disampingnya.

Alone seakan terhipnotis dengan warna mata pemuda yang duduk disampingnya itu 'Matanya warna merah, waah aku baru melihat mata yang warnanya merah seperti itu, bisa dijadikan objek lukisanku,' batin Alone. Alone sangat senang, karena Ia baru pertama kali melihat hal ini, dan juga bukan hanya hal itu, setiap kali Alone melihat mata itu rasanya hangat dan tenang.

Hening, setelah itu Alone tidak bisa menjawab apapun, dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan warna merah dari mata remaja tersebut.

Sosok itu merasa risih karena dari tadi Alone terus memperhatikannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Atau…" laki-laki bermata merah-Tenma- mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Alone. Otomatis Alone bergerak menjauh.

"Maaf, aku hanya kagum saja melihat warna matamu yang begitu merah, maaf dan permisi," pamit Alone yang memang agak takut juga karena sosok yang belum dikenalnya itu mendekatinya, sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya takut tapi ada rasa malu pada diri Alone jika didekati pemuda tadi.

Namun Tenma memegang tangan Alone agar tak beranjak pergi, "Setidaknya perkenalkan dirimu dulu kek! Aku Tenma," ucapnya ketus.

"Ah iya, namaku Alone, sampai jumpa!" setelah mengucapkan itu Alone langsung melesat pergi dengan keadaan hati yang aneh 'err kenapa hatiku ini, kok dari tadi dag dig dug mulu arrhgght…' batin Alone.

Tenma tersenyum simpul "Alone? Dia itu cowok atau cewek sih, wajahnya cantik, hihi…"

Tenma mulai menatap langit malam yang indah ini, "Sebenarnya orang tadi siapa? Kenapa aku rasa pernah mengenalnya ya?" gumamnya. Kemudian Tenma tersenyum "Baru kali ini ada orang yang memuji mataku, bukan mengejeknya, karena mata merah membawa kesialan,"

Namun sedetik kemudian senyuman itu memudar menjadi senyuman pahit,

"Hmm, Yato, aku tau aku juga menyukaimu, tapi apa kita bisa terus bersama?"

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya.

TING TONG PRANGG TEEENGG DOOR BYUUR

"Alone-_nii-san_! Ayo bangun! Kalau tidak bangun sekarang, _nii-san_ bisa terlambat!" teriak Sasha sambil memainkan alat-alat rumah tangga sampai berbunyi dan 'BYUUR' adalah suara air yang sengaja Sasha jatuhkan ke kepala _nii-san_nya yang tidak mau bangun juga.

"Gya~" teriak Alone kaget, dan saat Ia sadar seluruh badannya sudah basah kuyup.

"Ayo cepat mandi, setelah itu sarapan!" ucap Sasha kemudian pergi. Alone hanya menghela napasnya dan mendengus kesal, kemudian Ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

* * *

.

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai semua aktivitas, kini Alone dan Sasha sedang berjalan santai untuk pergi ke sekolahnya. Dan ketika sampai di depan gerbang mereka berpisah,

Alone berjalan lesu bin lemas, entah kenapa hari ini Ia merasa tidak enak badan, apa gara-gara disiram air oleh Sasha? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, karena Alone sudah biasa disiram oleh Sasha, (hampir setiap hari).

Pening, pusing, lemas, itulah perasaan Alone sekarang, berjalan pun bagi Alone sangat berat, tiap detik, tiap langkah Ia berjalan dengan kakinya, pusing itu makin menjadi-jadi.

'Ukkh, kenapa aku lemas sekali? Padahal tadi pagi aku baik-baik saja,' batin Alone lemas dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Dan akhirnya Ia pun sampai dikelasnya tanpa pingsan.

.

* * *

.

Disuatu ruang bawah tanah, dibawah istana tempat Tenma tinggal, disana duduklah seorang pria berambut coklat sambil membaca sebuah buku dengan sangat serius, kemudian seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang datang dan menghampiri pria tadi.

"Apa waktunya sudah dekat?" tanya wanita berambut hitam dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Pria tadi tersenyum kemudian menutup bukunya.

"Iya, aku pikir Hades akan bangkit nanti malam, jadi aku sarankan segera bawa keponakanmu itu kemari, sekarang, Pandora!" ujar pria tadi. Pandora-wanita berambut hitam- tersenyum.

"Kau ini, sekarang dia masih sekolah! Dohko!" jawab Pandora sebal dengan memutar bola matanya.

Dohko menopang dagunya ke meja "Oh iya, aku juga lupa kalau, Tenma juga sekolah hahaha…" tawanya, dan kelihatan sekali bahwa dia itu tipe orang yang tidak berpikir panjang *Plaakk.

"Hei, apakah keponakanmu itu setuju dijadikan budak Hades?" tanya Pandora lagi, karena pada dasarnya Pandora sangat tidak setuju jika, keponakan kesayangannya tidak dijaga dengan baik.

Dohko agak tercekat dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Pandora barusan, Dia tau bahwa Tenma sangat marah, dan tidak sudi untuk dijadikan budak Hades, apalagi Dohko juga tau bahwa Tenma menyukai temannya dari kecil Yato.

Dohko mengambil napas, dan agak murung sekarang. Pandora yang melihat sikap Dohko yang aneh mulai mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada apa? Apa keponakanmu menolak?"

Dohko mendongkakkan kepalanya yang tadinya menekuk. Dia sangat kaget ternyata Pandora bisa membaca raut wajahnya "Hm, tapi tenang saja, aku akan meyakinkannya, karena jika dia tidak mau, nasib dunia ini, tidak akan terselamatkan,"

Pandora tersenyum puas mendengarnya, lalu setelah itu Dia berpamitan untuk pulang.

'Alone? Aku do'a kan agar kau baik-baik saja, dan tidak termakan oleh Hades,' batin Pandora sedih, dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

.

* * *

.

Sudah 2 jam semenjak bel berbunyi, dan Alone masih duduk manis di bangkunya sambil berusaha untuk mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan gurunya. Namun semua usahanya itu gagal total, semakin Ia berkonsentrasi, semakin Ia pusing. Dan pada akhirnya setiap perkataan gurunya masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan atau sebaliknya. Kepala Alone saat ini benar-benar tersiksa.

Alone POV

Aku berusaha untuk mendengarkan apa yang guru terangkan, tapi nihil! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, kepalaku serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum secara bersamaan tiap detiknya.

'_Kuso_!' batinku tak karuan, bukan hanya kepalaku yang sakit tapi semua tubuhku sakit, dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah sesak! Aku tidak bisa bernapas normal, aku telah berkali-kali menghela napas, tapi tetap saja sesak,

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku, rasanya ada sesuatu yang memaksa untuk keluar, aarghtt…' batinku tak tahan.

Lemas, aku sudah tak bisa mendengar apapun lagi, Karena semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

_-Yume-_

* * *

"Dimana ini?" gumamku saat kubuka mataku, kaget, ya itulah yang aku rasakan ketika melihat pemandangan tempat ini.

Gelap, suram, menusuk, menyedihkan, itulah kesimpulanku saat melihat pemandangan disini. Tempat ini kosong tidak ada benda satupun, yang ada hanya hawa yang tidak enak mulai menusuk badanku.

Lalu aku melihat ada seseorang berambut hitam panjang sedang membelakangiku, kemudian Ia membalikan badanya.

"Appa!" pekikku kaget, karena sosok itu mirip sekali denganku, cuma yang membedakan hanya warna rambut saja.

Sosok itu mulai mendekat dan sekarang berada tepat dihadapanku,

"_Ho, ternyata kau bisa datang kemari? Itu berarti aku bisa keluar malam ini_," ucapnya sambil menyeringai lebar. Aku hanya bisa mematung dan berdo'a bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk bertanya, "Kau siapa? Kenapa kau bisa mirip sekali denganku?" pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan memang cukup aneh bukan? Memang kalau dipikir-pikir lagi aku seharusnya bertanya apa maksud dari yang dikatakannya barusan, tapi anehnya lagi aku merasa hal itu kurang, penting?

"_Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku, kita kembar, kita berada dalam tubuh yang sama, kita sehati jika menyukai orang lain, tapi yang membedakan hanya sifat kita saja,_" jelasnya dingin.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah sambil menggeleng cepat "Tidak! Aku bukanlah kau! Aku tidak mungkin memiliki sisi gelap! Tidak!" elakku tegas dengan rasa takut yang sangat luar biasa.

Karena terlalu lemas akupun tertunduk jatuh sambil memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku tentunya.

Kemudian sosok itu membelai pipiku dengan tersenyum lembut, tapi dingin "_Ssshh, tenanglah aku tidak akan menguasaimu sepenuhnya kok!_"

"Apa maksud-, hei!" sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku Dia sudah menghilang tanpa bekas.

End Alone POV

* * *

_-Yume no Owari-_

* * *

"Tunggu!" teriak Alone sambil bangkit dari tidurnya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

Sasha kaget dan mulai menenangkan kakaknya "_Nii-san, nan desu ka_?" tanyanya khawatir.

Alone menoleh dan langsung murung "_Nandemonai, boku wa daijoubu desu_," Alone tersenyum, tapi senyumannya kali ini dibuat-buatnya agar sang adik tidak merasa khawatir.

Sasha cemberut "_Hontou ni_?" tanyanya lagi sebal _plus_ kahwatir juga.

"Ahahaha, tentu saja, aku baik kok!" akhirnya Alone bisa tertawa tidak dipaksakan karena melihat muka cemberut Sasha yang bisa dibilang lucu.

Sasha kemudian tersenyum menang "Oh iya, kenapa kakak tidak bilang kalau, kakak sakit? Tadi kakak pingsan pingsan dikelas lalu dibawa ke UKS, tapi pas aku bilang ke bibi Pandora, katanya kau harus segera pulang, akhirnya aku juga jadi bolos sekolah hari ini karena mengantar kakak pulang ke rumah," jelas Sasha panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang(?).

"Eh, kenapa kau juga ikut bolos?"

"Habis, aku'kan khawatir sama _nii-san_," ucap Sasha hampir menangis.

"Jangan menagis Sa-ukh!" kata-kata Alone terpotong karena Ia langsung mengerang kesakitan sambil memengang kepalanya.

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Sasha malah tambah menangis sambil panik tak karuan, saking paniknya ia langsung mondar-mandir gak jelas di kamar Alone, sambil berkata "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, apa yang harus kulakukan, apa yang harus kulakukan,…"

Alone hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat adiknya itu, lalu Ia teringat akan sosok didalam mimpinya tadi, 'Apa maksudnya malam ini aku akan keluar?' batin Alone sambil terus menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

KRIIET

"Alone! Sasha! Cepat ganti baju kalian! Kita akan pergi berkunjung ke rumah teman bibi," kata bibi Pandora yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Alone,

Sasha langsung berhenti berputar dan mematung bersama Alone,

Pandora hanya bisa memijit kepalanya "Ayo cepat!"

"Tapi'kan _nii-san_ harus istirahat!"

"Istirahatnya nanti di rumah teman bibi,"

"Tapi itu'kan merepotkan mereka!"

"Sudah! Tidak ada tapi-tapian cepat lakukan! Dan kau Alone! Persiapkanlah dirimu, ada sesuatu yang harus kau tau mengenai mimpi anehmu," perintah Pandora tegas dan langsung pergi tanpa permisi.

Alone langsung mematung mendengar perkataan bibinya 'Kenapa bibi tau kalau aku bermimpi aneh? Aku yakin dia tau segalanya!' batin Alone lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Tapi langsung dicegat Sasha "Jangan! _Nii-san_ tidak ikut saja, _nii-san _kan masih sakit,"

Alone langsung menepis tangan Sasha yang membuat adiknya shock "Maaf, Sasha, tapi aku harus pergi untuk mencari jawabannya, jadi bisakah kau pergi dari tempat ini, aku mau ganti baju,"

Sasha shock bukan main mendengar kakaknya mengatakan hal itu, karena selama ini Sasha tau bahwa kakaknya itu orangnya ramah, "Baik, tapi jangan memaksakan diri," ujarnya sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

'Hari ini _nii-san_ benar-benar aneh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' batin Sasha cemas.

.

* * *

.

Di siang hari yang tidak cerah dan tidak hujan ini alias mendung, Tenma pergi ke taman kemarin dengan suasana hati yang kacau balau ditimpa tsunami(?).

"Apa yang akan direncanakan si 'sialan' itu!" gumam Tenma kesal, pasalnya dari kemarin dia terus memikirkan hal yang sama tapi masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

Tenma terus mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal dan frustasi sampai rambutnya jabrik mirip Naruto, emang rambut Tenma'kan udah jabrik dari dulunya bukan *Plaang.

"Door!" seru seseorang yang mengagetkan Tenma,

"Eh, kau rupanya," ujar Tenma yang rasa kagetnya menghilang begitu saja, sosok tadi cemberut lalu merangkul pundak Tenma, dan mulai menjilati tenlinga Tenma,

Tenma tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan teman err maksudnya kekasihnya itu melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Heh! Kenapa dari kemarin kau selalu murung sih! Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya! Aku tak suka kalau kau seperti ini tau," ujar kekasihnya-Yato- sebal.

Tenma menundukkan kepalanya "Aku juga tidak mengerti, akhir-akhir ini hatiku selalu gelisah aarhhgt…!" dengus Tenma yang mulai meng-kissu pacarnya itu brutal.

"Mmmph, daswar mmph…" kata Yato tertahan karena mulutnya sudah dilumat habis oleh Tenma. Tapi Yato juga merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi…

.

* * *

.

Langit benar-benar mendung, awan-awan hitam mulai berdatangan disertai suara-suara petir yang menyambar-nyambar, kelihatannya malam ini akan turun hujan yang sangat deras.

Alone, Sasha dan Pandora telah sampai disebuah istana megah di tepi kota, Alone dan Sasha langsung terkagum-kagum melihat istana yang begitu megahnya, memang kelihatannya istana itu sudah tua, tapi bangunannya masih sangat kuat dan tidak ada yang cacat sedikitpun.

"Waah, besar sekali!" kagum Sasha sambil berkeliling di taman depan istana, yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga yang indah "cantiknya!" seru Sasha riang.

Sama halnya dengan Sasha, Alone juga sangat terkagum-kagum dan memiliki ide untuk melukisnya "Objek yang bagus," gumamnya.

Dan Alone langsung tersadar, akan sesuatu yang ganjil, yaitu rasa sakitnya, semuanya hilang ketika sampai ditempat ini 'Kenapa sakitku hilang?' batin Alone yang terus menatap lekat-lekat istana dihadapannya.

"Kita akan tinggal disini selama satu minggu, ayo masuk!" perintah bibi Pandora dan dijawab anggukan oleh Alone dan Sasha, meski nyatanya mereka tidak ingin tinggal disini.

.

* * *

.

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang pria berambut coklat ramah dengan seorang perempuan yang umurnya seusia Alone, berambut coklat muda diikat satu dibelakang.

"Terimakasih sambutannya, oh iya ini kedua keponakanku, ini Alone,"

"Salam kenal,"

"Dan ini, Sasha,"

"Salam kenal juga,"

Pria dan wanita tadi langsung menatap Alone dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Alone yang merasa ditatap aneh hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya 'Uh, kenapa aku ditatap seperti itu?'

"Mari ikut aku, aku akan menunjukan kamar kalian," ucap perempuan tadi "namaku Yuzuriha, salam kenal," tambahnya, dan Alone dan Sasha mengangguk dan mengikuti Yuzuriha.

Setelah ketiga remaja itu hilang Dohko langsung duduk di kursinya "Ternyata, dia mirip cewek,"

Pandora langsung menjitak kepala Dohko, "Jangan hina keponakanku!"

Dohko hanya mendengus sambil terus menggerutu, namun sedetik kemudian sadar tentang tujuan dibawanya Alone kemari, "Apa kau sudah lihat tanda-tandanya?" tanya Dohko dengan ekspresi serius.

Pandora mengangguk dan mulai menunjukan raut wajah cemas "Aku tidak mau kehilahangan, Alone, aku sudah menganggapnya adik kandung sendiri,"

"Aku tau, dan aku tau lebih menyayanginya bukan sekedar saudara bukan? Kau menyukainya iya'kan?"

Pandora kaget bukan main mendengar perkataan Dohko, "Kau gila! Aku lebih tua darinya 2 tahun! Dan dia bukan tipeku," ujar Pandora sebal.

Dohko tertawa puas "Umurku juga sudah 30 tahun, tapi aku mau kok kalau menikah dengan orang yang lebih tua dariku," godanya.

"DIAAMM! Kenapa pembicaraannya jadi meleset sih!" teriak Pandora di hadapan Dohko,

Tapi sayang sekali sampai saat ini Dohko masih terus tertawa,

"_Tadaima_!" suara itu menghentikan tawaan Dohko, dan Dohko pun mulai melihat siapa yang pulang,

"Tenma! Dari mana saja kau!" seru Dohko agak marah,

Tapi pertanyaan Dohko sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Tenma, Tenma malah terus berjalan menuju kamarnya,

"Tenma! Seharusnya kau menyapa tamu dulu!"

Tenma langsung menatap tajam pamannya itu "Tamu apa?" katanya enteng sambil menyeringai.

Pandora langsung tidak enak hati melihat sifat anak yang bernama Tenma itu, "Maaf, tapi jika kau tidak berkenan tidak disapa juga tidak apa-apa," ketus Pandora "Oh, ya aku ingin melihat keadaan Alone dan Sasha dulu," lanjutnya kemudian pergi.

Tenma sesaat mematung dan berpikir sejenak 'Alone? Rasanya aku pernah dengar,' batinnya kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Tenma! Dasar anak tak tau malu!" seru Dohko kesal.

.

* * *

.

"Ini kamarmu," kata Yuzuriha ramah sambil menunjukan kamar Alone, kamarnya tidak begitu besar tapi didalamnnya terdapat nilai artistik yang tinggi gaya Eropa.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Alone tersenyum. Setelah itu Yuzuriha pun pamit meninggalkan Alone sendirian,

"_Hei Alone, aku ingin keluar,"_

Alone terlonjak kaget mendengar suara yang mirip dengannya itu dan ketika Alone melihat kebelakang sosok dari dalam mimpinya muncul meski trasparan.

"GYA~~"

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Huaa~~ akhirnya chap 1 selesai, tadinya Reizu ingin buat satu chap tamat, tapi kelihatannya ceritanya malah kepanjangan DX

Ini fic pertama Reizu di fandom Saint Saiya, jadi mohon maaf jika Gaje, aneh, abal, jelek dsb. Maklum Reizu masih Author baru, ^^

Sebenarnya sosok yang mirip Alone itu Hades atau bukan? Lalu apa hubungan Tenma dengan Alone? Lalu soal Hades menghancurkan dunia apa maksudnya?

Kita tunggu di chap depan!

Review Please! XD saran dan kritik sangaaat diterima,

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


	2. Ni

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas bukan milik saya, kalau milik saya pasti banyak Sho-Ai nya…^,^

Rated T

Warning : AU, OOC, Shonen-Ai yang menjurus ke Yaoi XD, Typo, Miss Typo, de el el.

.

**Yami no Ai**

.

Chapter 2

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

* * *

"_Ini kamarmu," kata Yuzuriha ramah._

"_Arigatou," ucap Alone tersenyum. Setelah itu Yuzuriha pun pamit meninggalkan Alone sendirian,_

"_**Hei Alone, aku ingin keluar,"**_

_Alone terlonjak kaget mendengar suara yang mirip dengannya itu dan ketika Alone melihat kebelakang sosok dari dalam mimpinya muncul meski trasparan._

"_GYA~~"_

* * *

.

* * *

Mendengar jeritan kakaknya, Sasha langsung pergi menemui kakaknya karena kebetulan kamar mereka bersebelahan.

"_Nii-san_ ada apa? _Nii-san_!" teriak Sasha melihat Alone pingsan dan tergeletak begitu saja.

Pandora yang kebetulan sampai, langsung memapahnya ke tempat tidur.

Sementara Tenma yang melihat itu hanya diam dan tidak mau tau, karena Dia benci sekali pada orang yang dijadikan 'wadah' Hades.

"Alone _nii-san_! Bagun!" teriak Sasha histeris, alhasil membuat seluruh istana gempar karena volume suaranya yang tinggi.

Karena pada dasarnya lagi _mood_ buruk, akhirnya Tenma memutuskan untuk melihat tamu-tamu yang belum satu jam sudah menimbulkan kericuhan. Lalu Tenma mengintip di arah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, 'Aku penasaran, aku akan menjadi budak siapa?' batin Tenma.

"Eh," pekik Tenma ketika melihat sosok yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu, dirinya tak menyangka kalau sosok Hades adalah orang yang pertama kali memujinya "Alone?" gumamnya, entah kenapa mengucapkan kalimat itu, rasanya hatinya bergetar meski sedikit.

Lalu Tenma menampar dirinya sendiri "_Baka_! Aku sudah punya Yato!" gumamnya, kemudian Ia segera meninggalkan kamar itu tapi…,

"_Hei~ budakku kau tak akan lepas dariku,_" ucap seseorang yang diyakini adalah Hades. Tenma langsung mematung dan tak bisa bergerak mendengar hal itu, dan lebihnya Ia juga melihat sosok Alone tapi berambut hitam transparan didepannya.

Tenma mundur 3 langkah dan bersiap-siap akan berlari kencang, perasaannya saat ini sangat takut, tapi disisi lain Dia senang mendengar suara sosok itu, "Aarrghtt…ini cuma ilusi! Ilusi!" serunya sambil berlari tak tentu arah.

Sosok tadi hanya tersenyum menyeringai kemudian menghilang tanpa bekas.

* * *

.

* * *

Langit yang memang sudah mendung akhirnya menurunkan hujan juga, suasana yang tidak enak pun bertambah dengan hawa yang dingin, akibat hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Alone masih belum sadarkan diri dari pingsannya, yang tentu saja membuat Pandora dan Sasha sangat khawatir sekali,

Sasha memegang tangan Alone yang dingin dan menangis pelan "_Nii-san_, bangunlah, _onengai_!" ucap Sasha agak serak, karena dirinya sudah menunggu kakaknya itu selama 2 jam penuh, dan ironisnya kakaknya masih belum sadar.

Pandora lalu menghampiri Sasha yang masih setia berada disamping kakaknya "Sasha? Sudahlah aku yakin kakakmu baik-baik saja, dan sekarang sebaiknya kau makan dulu," sarannya lembut.

Sasha menoleh pelan, matanya yang sayu karena kebanyakan menangis menatap Pandora datar "Tidak! Aku akan makan bila _nii-san_ sudah bangun!"

Pandora menutup setengah matanya, Ia sangat mengerti sekali perasaan Sasha sekarang, namun Alone secepatnya harus segera ditinggal sendiri, Pandora mulai memikirkan cara agar Sasha mau keluar dari kamar kakaknya, dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah cara yang memang sangat sederhana "_Nee_, Sasha? Jika kau tidak makan, kau mau menambah penderitaan kakakmu, yaitu melihatmu sakit?"

Sasha menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai berhenti menangis, kemudian mengangguk "Aku tak ingin merepotkan _nii-san_," Sasha pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan ketika berjalan, Dia agak terhuyung-huyung lemas, lalu Ia pun berjalan keluar kamar Alone.

Pandora tentu sangat senang melihat idenya sukses besar, tapi didalam hatinya Ia sangat sedih karena tidak bisa memberitau Sasha kebenaran tentang Alone yang sebenarnya "Nee, Alone? Aku harap kau benar-benar tidak termakan oleh Hades," ujar Pandora sedih kemudian meninggalkan kamar itu.

Ternyata setelah Sasha dan Pandora pergi, Alone membuka matanya, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Alone, yaitu tatapannya yang kosong seolah tak bernyawa, kemudian Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju suatu tempat.

* * *

.

* * *

Tenma terus dan terus berlari sekuat yang Ia bisa, dan ketika Ia berpikir bahwa 'hantu' yang Ia lihat tidak ada Dia pun berhenti, napasnya memburu, wajahnya memerah dan perasaannya kacau balau.

"Tadi itu apa?" ucapnya entah pada siapa, Tenma kini sibuk mengatur napasnya yang berhosh-hosh ria,

Tenma sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk berlari lagi dan Dia pun terduduk lemas, dan ketika Dia melihat-lihat tempatnya berada sekarang, dirinya sangat kaget "Lha! Padahal sebisa mungkin aku tak ingin datang kesini," Tenma menundukkan kepalanya, kenapa? Alasannya karena tempat ini adalah tempat dimana dirinya kehilangan orang tua kesayangannya,

Sebuah taman yang indah, dikelilingi munga mawar dan cosmos yang tentunya sangat pas untuk dijadikan tempat santai, suasana klasik gaya Eropa pun sangat terlihat di tempat ini, meski tempat ini ada dibelakang istana, namun keindahannya tidak pernah pudar dari dulu.

Meski tempat ini adalah taman terindah disekitar istana ini, namun Tenma menganggapnya sebagai taman kematian, dimana semua orang yang Tenma sayangi mati disini, ditempat yang sama.

Tenma mendesah pelan, kemudian bangkit menuju sebuah bangku yang ada ditaman itu, lalu dirinya duduk dan mulai menerawang, dasar Tenma, meski hujan disertai petir yang menyambar-nyambar, Ia masih tetap saja berada disana, Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan akan kesehatannya, yang Ia inginkan sekarang adalah bebas dari masalah yang sedang menimpanya saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar suka hujan-hujannan ya?"

Suara yang Tenma kenal membuyarkan lamunannya, sontak Ia pun langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, dan itu membuat dirinya lebih kaget "Ka-kau?" tanyanya gagap, dirinya sangat takut merasakan sebuah aura yang berada disekeliling tubuh pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi.

Pemuda berambut emaspun terseyum "Ho, tak usah takut seperti itu, aku tak akan membunuhmu atau melakukan hal aneh kok!" ujarnya santai tanpa beban.

Tenma memberanikan dirinya untuk tetap diam meski didalam hatinya Ia merasakan gejolak yang aneh "Mau apa kau kemari?" akhirnya Tenma sudah mulai terbiasa dengan aura itu.

Kemudian sosok tadi duduk disamping Tenma, "Hei, main hujan-hujanan ternyata asyik juga ya?" ujarnya sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tenma.

Tenma menoleh ke arah sosok tadi "Kau ini Alone'kan?"

Orang yang dipanggil Alone oleh Tenma itu menyeringai "Hm, bukan aku—"

"Hades?" potong Tenma yang langsung bangkit dan bersiap-siap untuk lari lagi.

Alone lebih tepatnya sekarang Hades menarik tangan Tenma agar dia tidak kabur, "Diamlah disini! Dan ikuti perintahku kau ini'kan budakku!" perintah Alone,

Entah kenapa Tenma yang biasanya tidak patuh disuruh-suruh oleh siapapun kini menuruti perintah Alone "Baik, tapi awas kalau kau seenaknya, aku tak segan-segan menghajarmu!" balas Tenma ketus dan kembali duduk.

Hening, suasana hening sekali hanya suara hujan deras dan petir yang terdengar oleh kedua remaja yang sedang main hujan-hujanan tersebut.

"Tenma? Itu namamu'kan?" tanya Alone dengan suara serak, sepertinya badannya menggigil kedinginan, Tenma malah tersenyum puas,

"Iya memangnya kenapa? Dan satu lagi jika tak kuat, sebaiknya kau pergi daripada kau sakit," ujar Tenma, meski perkataannya menasehati tanda peduli tapi dibalik itu sebenarnya Tenma meremehkan Alone yang kurang kuat terhadap dingin.

Alone menoleh dan mulai menggenggam erat tangan Tenma, merasakan tangannya yang dipegang erat Tenma pun menoleh.

_Aqua_ dan _Ruby_ bertemu, mereka saling menatap dalam keheningan, Alone yang punya tujuan aneh, dan Tenma yang tidak tau apa-apa.

"Hei, bisa'kan kau melepas tanganmu i—" perkataan Tenma terpotong, karena dirinya langsung dicium lembut oleh Alone.

Otak Tenma berusaha untuk menolak hal itu, tapi sayangnya tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan, perasaan ganjil dalam diri Tenma muncul. Tenma merasakan bibir Alone yang dingin, menyentuh bibirnya.

Satu menit kemudian Alone melepas ciuman lembut itu, kini matanya menatap Tenma dengan lembut. Sementara Tenma? Oh jangan ditanya dia masih bengong bin cengo dengan wajah yang merah tentunya.

Tenma mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali berharap bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi, kemudian Ia mencubit tangannya sendiri "_Ittai_," pekiknya kesakitan dan langsung mengusap-usap tanganya.

Alone tertawa geli 'Waktuku habis,' batin Hades-Alone-, "_Saa, mata ne_," ucapnya kemudian dalam sekejap Ia jatuh pingsan, namun Tenma menangkapnya agar tidak jatuh,

Lalu tanpa sengaja Ia memegang dahi Alone "Ck, _baka yarou_! Sudah tau panas, masih aja hujan-hujanan menyusahkan," rutuk Tenma entah pada siapa.

Ternyata meski dalam mulut Dia pernah berkata benci pada 'wadah' Hades, tapi sekarang rasa benci itu perlahan hilang, "Yang tadi Hades ya? Kalau dengannya kelihatannya aku kalah," gumam Tenma "Tapi kalau dengan Alone, aku yang menang," lanjutnya tertawa sendiri sambil menggendong Alone yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah sampai dikamar Alone, Tenma langsung membaringkannya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut, soalnya Dia tidak berani mengganti baju Alone yang basah kuyup. Tenma tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Alone yang tertidur pulas.

DEG

"Err, kenapa aku ini!" Tenma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, 'Aku tidak boleh punya perasaan seperti ini! Tidak!' batin Tenma lalu lari dari kamar itu secepatnya.

Dan ketika Sasha ingin melihat keadaan kakaknya "_Nani! Nii-san!_ Kenapa bajumu basah! Juga kenapa suhu badanmu naik!" jerit Sasha histeris yang sekali lagi terdengar ke seluruh istana.

* * *

.

* * *

Akhirnya malampun tiba, ditandai dengan hujan yang mulai reda, dan suara petir-petir yang menyambar-nyambarpun kini sudah tiada,

Disebuah ruangan yang disebut ruang makan, berkumpullah semua orang yang menhuni istana, mereka berkumpul karena ingin makan bersama, tapi disana ternyata tidak semua orang berkumpul yang ada hanya Alone, Sasha, Pandora, Dohko, dan Yuzuriha saja. Mereka berlima makan dengan nikmatnya.

Ditengah-tengah acara makan, datang seorang pemuda berambut hitam sebut saja dia adalah Yato.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu, tapi aku ingin menanyakan—"

"Tenma ada dikamarnya," potong Dohko datar tanpa ekspresi, Yato tersenyum.

"Terimakasih," balasnya kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu, Alone memperhatikan Yato dengan tatapan aneh, karena entah kenapa perasaannya sangat tidak enak jika membiarkan Yato menemui Tenma 'Err, kenapa sih aku ini!'

Setelah selesai makan, Alone ingin pamit untuk pergi namun dicegah oleh bibinya "Alone! Jangan dulu pergi, ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui,

Mendengar perkataan bibinya itu Alone pun kembali duduk manis,

"Bibi Pandora? Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Sasha akhirnya, karena dari awal Ia sudah merasakan bahwa pasti akan muncul sesuatu yang aneh, memang kalau mengenai kakaknya Sasha seolah memiliki indra ke-6.

Dohko terlihat mengehela napasnya "Alone? Apa kau bermimpi tentang seseorang yang mirip denganmu?"

Alone terlonjak kaget, Dia tak menyangka bahwa bukan bibinya saja yang mengetahui hal ini, tapi orang yang bernama Dohko juga, Alone mengangguk "Bisakan Anda jelaskan kenapa hal itu terjadi padaku? Dan kenapa hari ini aku tidak ingat sama sekali kenapa aku bisa basah kuyup seperti hujan-hujannan?" Alone terlihat pasrah mengatakan hal itu, memang dirinya sekarang masih sedikit demam.

"Itu karena kau adalah 'wadah' Hades tahun ini, jadi selama 1 tahun penuh kau akan berbagi kehidupan dengannya,"

"Appa!" pekik Alone tak percaya dengan fakta yang diucapkan oleh Dohko.

"Tenanglah, hanya satu tahun kok! Oh ya, selama kau menjadi Hades, kau akan memiliki sebuah budak yang akan membantumu untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Hades yang sangat besar,"

Alone hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dan budak itu adalah Tenma,"

DEG

Kini Alone benar-benar kaget bukan main, dirinya tidak percaya bahwa, orang yang dipujinya itu kelak akan menjadi budaknya "Kenapa harus Tenma?"

"Itu karena sudah keturunannya, Tenma adalah keturunan asli orang-orang yang dapat mengendalikan Hades jadi dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantumu, dan kau adalah keturunan orang yang menjadi 'wadah' Hades, sebenarnya dibutuhkan waktu 10 tahun sekali untuk ditentukannya 'wadah' Hades dan pengendalinya yang baru, jadi 10 tahun yang akan datang hal ini juga akan terjadi lagi,"

Alone mengangguk mengerti, tapi dirinya tak bisa menerima kalau Tenma harus menjadi budaknya "Tapi kenapa Tenma harus jadi budak Hades?"

"Karena Dia satu-satunya pengendalinya, dan terpaksa setiap keinginan Hades dia harus bisa menurutinya, karena sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa Hades akan selalu jatuh cinta pada pengendalinya,"

"Eh," Alone terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Dohko, lalu dirinya langsung _blushing_ ria,

Melihat itu Dohko dan Pandora tertawa terbahak-bahak, berbeda dengan ekspresi Sasha dan Yuzuriha.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa _nii-san_ adalah Hades! Kalau _nii-san_ Hades! Maka aku adalah Athena," seru Sasha kesal dengan bicara seadanya alias tidak serius,

"Memang tahun depan giliranmu menjadi Athena, Sasha, tapi kau tidak perlu budak, karena kekuatan yang kau miliki tidak jahat," ucap Yuzuriha santai yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

Sasha terbengong-bengong, begitu pula dengan Alone "Kau bercanda'kan?" tanya Sasha cemas, keringat dingin sudah turun dari dahinya, Sasha merasa takut kalau dirinya akan memiliki dua kepribadian.

Yuzuriha menatap Sasha datar "Tenang kau tak akan memiliki dua kepribadian seperti kakakmu, permisi," setelah mengucapkan itu Yuzuriha bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kalau boleh tau kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi setiap 10 tahun sekali?" tanya Alone memecah keheningan diruangan itu.

"Didunia ini terdapat dua kekuatan, cahaya dan kegelapan, maka untuk mengendalikan kedua cahaya itu diperlukan 2 orang kakak beradik yang terpilih oleh kedua kekuatan tersebut, dan terpilihlah kakak beradik Hades dan Athena, jika kakaknya mengendalikan kegelapan, maka adiknya mengendalikan cahaya," jelas Pandora dia sedikit menghela napas karena terlalu banyak bicara.

Lalu Dohko memberi aba-aba bahwa selanjutnya Dia yang akan menceritakan selanjutnya "Karena pada dasarnya kekuatan kegelapan itu sangat berpengaruh pada hati seseorang, maka Hades pun berubah menjadi jahat, dan mulai merusak keseimbangan dunia, maka dari itu nenek moyang Tenma menghalau Hades yang akan menguasai dunia, dan anehnya lagi Hades malah sadar akan keinginannya yang jahat berkat nenek moyang Tenma, maka dari itu keturunan nenek moyang Tenma disebut pengendali sekaligus budak, karena dengan terpaksa Ia harus menuruti semua perkataan Hades,"

Alone termenung sejanak, dirinya sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa selama satu tahun ini Ia akan mempunyai dua sisi kepribadian, tapi sedetik kemudian Ia tersenyum "Wah, ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik,"

* * *

.

* * *

Tenma sedang duduk didepan jendela kamarnya, Dia membiarkan jendelanya terbuka agar bisa melihat suasana langit malam yang cerah "Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi ada suatu perasaan aneh saat aku dekat dengan Alone," gumamnya cemas.

Tentu saja dia cemas, karena aslinya dia sudah memiliki pacar, tapi dia akan hidup bersama orang lain "Aku yakin Yato pasti akan sakit hati," Tenma menundukkan kepalanya, Dia sangat merasa bersalah sekali pada dirinya sendiri, dan dia selalu mengutuk dirinya karena terlahir dari keturunan pengendali,

WHUUSS

Angin bertiup kencang menerpa wajah Tenma yang sibuk melamun,

"Tenma?" suara yang tak asing ditelinga Tenma memanggilnya dengan lembut. Tenma menoleh dan terseyum kecil melihat orang yang baru datang kekamarnya, namun senyuman itu perlahan pudar ketika mengingat dirinya yang sebentar lagi harus pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku tau kok kamu akan segera pergi dan maka dari itu, aku…" perkataannya tertahan karena air mata telah jatuh darinya. Tenma kemudian berjalan mendekati sosok yang menangis itu,

"Hei, setidaknya kau bisa datang berkunjung bukan?"

Mendengar itu sosok tadi terseyum dan memeluk Tenma dengan erat seolah tak mengizinkannya pergi. Tenma hanya bisa diam tak berkata sambil membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku akan mengizinkanmu, kalau kau berjanji bahwa kau tak akan berpaling dariku!" ucapnya ketus sambil terisak-isak.

"Ya aku janji,"

* * *

.

* * *

Di ruang makan,

"Oh iya satu lagi, karena aku tak ingin Hades menghancurkan hal sedikit apapun, aku memutuskan kau dan Tenma akan tinggal berdua disebuah rumah yang sudah aku sewa untuk satu tahun," lanjut Dohko sambil meminum kopinya.

1 detik Alone cengo

2 detik Alone menganga (hati-hati ada lalat XD)

3 detik suasana hening yang hanya ada suara jangkrik #Krik Krik Krik

4 detik

"Appa! Kok harus begitu sih!" pekik Alone sambil berdiri dengan tatapan melotot tapi meski begitu Dia masih terlihat manis dan cantik #Plakk.

Pandora lalu menarik lengan Alone agar Ia kembali duduk "Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan, jadi tidak bisa menolak,"

Melihat ekspresi Pandora dan Dohko yang serius akhirnya Alone hanya bisa pasrah saja dengan nasibnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Kesokan harinya,

Hari Minggu, hari libur yang dinanti-nantikan oleh semua orang, hari dimana kita tidak bekerja, tidak belajar dan lain-lain, tapi hari Minggu adalah hari dimana kita bersantai-santai, bermalas-malasan, dan beristirahat dari semua kegiatan yang membebani kita,

Tapi berbeda sekali dengan yang harus dirasakan oleh Alone, dirinya harus membereskan semua, baju dan barang-barangnya untuk dipindahkan kesebuah rumah yang nantinya akan ditempati oleh dirinya dan Tenma,

Alone sudah beberapa kali merutuki dirinya sendiri akan hal yang harus Ia jalani, memang yang tidak bisa Alone lepaskan adalah adiknya, Alone sudah menganggap Sasha hal yang paling penting nomor satu, dan Ia pun pernah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Sasha,

Kini Alone sedang membereskan bajunya dikamarnya, lalu tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke kamarnya,

"Alone-_nii-san_," ucapnya lembut,

Alone menoleh "Sasha, ada apa?" tanya Alone tersenyum.

Tapi Sasha sama sekali tidak tersenyum malah terlihat sebal dan marah "_Nii-san_, jaga diri _nii-san_ baik-baik ya? Aku akan sering berkunjung, dan satu lagi, _nii-san_ harus bisa bangun sendiri," ujarnya ketus lalu membalikan badan, tangan Sasha mengepal erat seperti menahan sesuatu.

Alone lalu menepuk pundak Sasha, "Sering-seringlah berkunjung ya?"

Sasha kemudian memutar badannya dan terseyum puas, dan Ia langsung memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Aku akan selalu merindukan _nii-san_,"

* * *

.

* * *

Didalam kereta yang sedang menuju rumah tempat tinggal Alone dan Tenma sementara.

Alone hanya melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela, Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, bahwa dirinya adalah jelmaan Hades, lalu Alone melirik seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya, sama seperti Alone, kelihatannya Tenma juga sedang melamun,

"Hei, maaf ya? Nanti pasti aku akan merepotkanmu," ucap Alone lembut,

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Tenma dingin bin datar, berbeda sekali dengan Tenma yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Alone yaitu ramah meski kasar,

Alone agak kecewa mendengar jawaban Tenma, karena sudah dipastikan bahwa sebenarnya Tenma sama sekali tak menginginkan hal ini terjadi,

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua pun sampai disebuah rumah yang tidak besar, tapi juga tidak kecil, yang layak untuk ditempati oleh 2 orang saja, lalu merekapun masuk.

Setelah membereskan barang-barang Tenma dan Alone sama-sama duduk dalam diam, tak ada satu orang pun yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan,

'Haah, aku tak menyangka bahwa dia itu orangnya dingin,' batin Alone pasrah,

"_Hei! Kalau aku pasti bisa membuatnya bicara!"_

DEG

Alone kaget mendengar suara itu, kemudian Ia pun terseyum, "Boleh dicoba,"

Tenma bangkit dan akan pergi tapi Alone menahan tangannya "Hei, jangan pergi dulu, berbincang-bincang dulu kek! Itu perintah lho!"

Mendengar kata perintah otomatis Tenma menoleh dan dia langsung meloncat kaget, karena sosok disampingnya berubah, yaitu warna rambut Alone yang tadinya bewarna emas menjadi hitam kelam,

"Sekarang kau bisa membedakan mana Alone, mana Aku bukan?"

Tenma mengangguk dan sekali lagi Ia tidak bisa membantah perkataan Alone yang saat ini,

"Hei, kau punya pacar?" tanya Alone sambil menatap lekat-lekat Tenma, Tenma yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Alone hanya memalingkan wajahnya,

"Punya, jadi aku harap kau tidak macam-macam," ucap Tenma ketus, Ia sangat merasa sebal hari ini, sebenarnya Tenma merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dari dalam hatinya, namun Ia membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

2 menit berlalu suasana jadi hening, karena tidak enak hati lalu Tenma pun menoleh ke arah Alone, Tenma bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Alone 'Eh, kenapa dadaku sakit?' batin Tenma, lalu dirinya ingat perkataan Dohko bahwa, hati Hades dan pengendalinya adalah satu, jadi jika satu terluka yang satu lagi akan merasakannya.

'Kalau seperti ini, mana bisa aku menjauhimu,' batin Tenma yang sekarang mulai memeluk Alone. Alone awalnya terkejut dan akhirnya mulai tenang dan warna rambutnya pun kembali seperti semula,

"Maaf," tutur Alone lemas "Aku akan ke kamar, permisi," lanjutnya lalu bangkit.

Tenma juga ikut bangkit dan mulai merasa tidak enak, benar yang dirasakan Tenma, kini Alone mulai memegang kepalanya dan sekumpulan aura hitam mengelilinginya,

"ARRGHT!" jerit Alone menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Hei, kau tak apa'kan?"

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

.

Bocoran chap 3 :

"Jadi kau akan memihak siapa?"

"Itu…, tentu saja…"

"Baik, kalau kau lebih memilih dia, aku tak peduli!"

PAATTS

Alone menghilang

"_Baka_ Tenma! Kenapa kau bisa kehilangan Alone hah!"

"Itu…,"

"Itu karena dia lebih memihakku," potong Yato

.

* * *

Kyaa~~ Chap 2 selesai! XD

Belajar update kilat nih agar Reader tidak lupa ceritanya XD

Tapi kayaknya chap 3 depan gak bisa update kilat #lirik tumpukan buku tugas dan adikku yang selalu komen mau maen game di kompuyuutaa~ XD

Maaf kalau romancenya kurang kerasa, soalnya ini fic pertama Reizu yang bergenre romance XD

Maaf juga kalau penjelasannya ngaco T_T soalnya Reizu pusing mau cari sejarah kayak apa DX

Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Tenma agar Alone baik-baik saja? Lalu akankah Tenma memegang janjinya pada Yato? Lalu bagaimana keseharian Tenma dan Alone yang tinggal satu rumah?

Kita tunggu di next chapter~

Review udah saya bales lewat PM

Review please! Saran dan kritik sangaaat diterima XD

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


	3. San

Reizu : "Hai, ketemu lagi sama Reizu~ XD, oh ya Alone! Tolong bacain _disclaimer-_nya donk!"

Alone : (tersenyum) "Oke, Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas bukan milik author kita ini,"

Tenma : (datang tiba-tiba) "Hei, Alone! Kau tak usah mau dikerjain sama si Author nista itu!" (menarik tangan Alone untuk mengajaknya pergi)

Reizu : "Oh ternyata kau juga mau bacain warning-nya ya?"

(Tenma menoleh dan berekspresi santai)

Tenma : "Tidak, aku tidak mau,"

Reizu : (_smirk_) "Hoho, kalau kau tidak mau, aku tak akan memunculkanmu di chap depan,"

(Tenma langsung diam dan kelihatan kesal)

Tenma : "Oke-oke, warning : semi-AU, OOC, Shonen-Ai, typo, miss typo, dsb,"

Reizu : "Rated T, _arigatou_, Tenma, Alone! Reizu yakin kalian berdua pasti bisa(?), oke ayo kita mulai ceritanya!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**Yami no Ai**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

* * *

_2 menit berlalu suasana jadi hening, karena tidak enak hati lalu Tenma pun menoleh ke arah Alone, Tenma bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Alone 'Eh, kenapa dadaku sakit?' batin Tenma, lalu dirinya ingat perkataan Dohko bahwa, hati Hades dan pengendalinya adalah satu, jadi jika satu terluka yang satu lagi akan merasakannya._

'_Kalau seperti ini, mana bisa aku menjauhimu,' batin Tenma yang sekarang mulai memeluk Alone. Alone awalnya terkejut dan akhirnya mulai tenang dan warna rambutnya pun kembali seperti semula,_

"_Maaf," tutur Alone lemas "Aku akan ke kamar, permisi," lanjutnya lalu bangkit._

_Tenma juga ikut bangkit dan mulai merasa tidak enak, benar yang dirasakan Tenma, kini Alone mulai memegang kepalanya dan sekumpulan aura hitam mengelilinginya,_

"_ARRGHT!" jerit Alone menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya._

"_Hei, kau tak apa'kan?"_

* * *

.

xxX~Reizu~Xxx

.

* * *

Alone menoleh dengan wajah kusut "Tidak apa-apa kok, dari kemarin emang sudah sering sakit-sakitan," dan Alone pun beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

Tenma mendengus "Makanya, jika sakit jangan main hujan-hujanan!" ketus Tenma lalu kemudian pergi mendahului Alone.

Alone memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti dengan apa yang Tenma katakan barusan, "Hei! Apa maksudmu aku main hujan-hujanan kemarin?"

Tenma berhenti lalu menatap Alone dan menaikkan alisnya "Kau tak ingat?" Alone menggeleng.

"Ya sudah jika kau tak ingat," balas Tenma ketus lalu pergi.

Alone cemberut dan langsung menghadang Tenma "Katakan, aku kemarin kenapa?" Alone menatap Tenma serius, sementara yang ditatap hanya mendengus,

"Mungkin kau tidak ingat karena waktu itu kau berubah jadi Hades, rambutmu juga berubah warna jadi hitam," jelas Tenma tidak ikhlas, tentu saja tidak dirinya'kan sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitau siapapun, tapi ya terlanjur dikatakan.

Alone langsung mematung dengan pose berpikir yang menurut siapapun pasti sangat terlihat manis, lalu sedetik kemudian Alone sadar "Oh begitu, maaf,"

Tenma mendecik kesal "Ck, kata maaf mu terlalu banyak, karena seringnya itu seperti mengejek lho!" ujarnya kemudian pergi dan kali ini tentu saja tidak dihentikan Alone,

Alone menunduk dengan wajah sedih "Haa~ memang aku itu paling sulit kalau soal masalah mencari teman," rutuk Alone pada dirinya sendiri, lalu Ia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat rumah barunya.

* * *

.

xxX~Reizu~Xxx

.

* * *

Tenma terus-dan terus merutuki nasibnya yang memang sangat menyedihkan, kalian ingin tau kenapa? Karena dengan-sangat-terpaksa Tenma harus pindah kesekolah yang sama dengan Alone, dan tentunya sangat-sangat menyebalkan bagi dirinya terutama harus meninggalkan Yato.

"_KUSO_!" entah sudah berapa kali Tenma mengucapkan hal itu, karena saking seringnya semenjak Ia menerima surat dari Dohko, tentang kepindahan sekolahnya.

Dipagi hari ini, Tenma harus menyiapkan diri untuk perkenalan baru, yaitu menjadi murid baru SMU Saint,

Tenma melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin, tampak dirinya sangat rapih dan um keren, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tak sekeren baju yang Ia pakai saat ini #DipukulPegasus.

Raut wajah Tenma saat ini geram, kesal _plus_ sebal "Kenapa aku harus pindah, kenapa tidak 'dia' saja yang pindah?" geram Tenma ketus bin kesal.

Tentu saja Tenma kesal, selain dirinya harus jauh dari Yato, Ia juga tidak ingin masuk SMU Saint dengan 1 alasan lagi, yaitu SMU Saint terkenal dengan muridnya yang kepintarannya diatas rata-rata, dan sangat ketat dalam hal apapun, maka dari itu SMU Saint dijuluki SMU terbaik yang ada di Italia

Lalu Tenma melihat jam tangannya, Ia agak terlonjak kaget melihat pukul berapa sekarang "WTF! Sekarang sudah jam 7.45!" (anggap masuk sekolah jam 8). Setelah itu Tenma buru-buru membereskan semua bukunya dan bergegas untuk pergi, tapi dirinya teringat sesuatu.

"He? Alone sudah berangkat ya? Tapi aku tak melihatnya dari pagi, apa dia kabur?" Tenma buru-buru menggeleng-gelengkn kepalanya, dan berniat untuk pergi ke kamar Alone untuk memastikan dia sudah berangkat atau belum, kan bisa berabe juga harus pergi ke sekolah yang belum kita kunjungi, bisa tersesat kita di sekolah itu, apalagi luas sekolah itu yang mencapai 4 hektar, pasti tersesat.

Tenma mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban, karena pada dasarnya Tenma itu orangnya gak sabaran akhirnya Ia membuka pintu itu yang memang kebetulan tidak dikunci.

"!" Tenma kaget bukan main melihat Alone yang masih tidur dengan santainya.

"Apa-apan dia? Apa dia tidak ingat harus sekolah?" lalu Tenma mencoba untuk membangunkan Alone.

"Woi! Alone! Bangun! Sudah siang!"

Tidak ada jawaban, bahkan Alone sama sekali tidak bergerak. Tenma kesal lalu menggubrak-gubrak(?) Alone agar bagun.

"Hei! Hei! Bagun!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban Alone masih tertidur pulas, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahi Tenma "Ya ampun! Dia ini masih hidup atau tidak?"

Karena khawatir Tenma langsung menempelkan telinganya ke dada Alone, dan merasakan bahwa jantung Alone masih berdetak.

"Masih hidup," Tenma menghela napas sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya. 'He? Sejak kapan aku peduli padanya?' batin Tenma lali Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Alone istirahat.

* * *

.

xxX~Reizu~Xxx

.

* * *

Akhirnya Tenma pun memutuskan untuk datang sendiri ke SMU Saint dan kebetulan sekali dirinya berpapasan dengan Sasha.

"Kau yang tinggal bersama _nii-san_? Dimana _nii-san_ sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir, karena mengingat kakaknya itu masih sakit.

"Dia sedang istirahat, kau tenang saja," ucap Tenma kemudian pergi. Sasha hanya bisa mematung berharap apa yang dikatakan Tenma itu benar, 'Hari ini aku akan mengunjungi _nii-san_, dan aku akan…hihihi' batin Sasha tertawa sendiri.

* * *

.

xxX~Reizu~Xxx

.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Tenma langsung pulang dengan wajah kusut, Ia benar-benar sangat pusing dengan pelajaran baru yang Ia dapatkan terutama bahasa Jepang.

"_Tadaima_!" seru Tenma saat pulang kerumahnya, lalu Ia melihat-lihat keseluruh isi ruangan, namun matanya sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok yang Ia cari "apa dia pergi?"

Karena penasaran akhirnya Tenma memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Alone,

Tenma _sweatdrop_ saat melihat bahwa Alone masih tidur dengan imutnya, lalu dirinya bergubrak ria setelah itu.

Kemudian Tenma duduk disebelah Alone yang masih asyik tidur "Apa kau ini tidak akan bangun?" ucap Tenma mulai khawatir.

Tenma menatap wajah Alone yang santai seolah tak ada beban, kemudian terseyum kecil "Hahaha, kau aneh, kau tampak seperti perempuan," tawanya kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Alone.

PLUK

Sesuatu menghantam kepala Tenma, lalu Tenma pun memungutnya ternyata itu adalah sebuah kertas yang dijadikan pesawat, kemudian Tenma membaca isi surat tersebut.

_Mungkin kejadian ini sama halnya dengan kisah putri tidur._

Tenma mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapakali membaca isi surat gaje itu lalu tersenyum, Ia menoleh ke arah jendela yang terbuka 'Heh, ada yang sengaja ya?' batin Tenma lalu menatap Alone.

"Jika kau Aurora? Aku akan jadi pangeran hehehe…"

Kemudian Tenma mencium Alone lembut, meski awalnya ragu tapi entah kenapa hatinya menginginkan hal itu, tepatnya saat dicium oleh Alone kemarin, Ia seolah terus ingin melakukan hal itu, seakan kecanduan akan ciuman itu, pokoknya ini perasaan teraneh yang pernah dirasakan oleh Tenma.

2 menit kemudian Tenma melepas ciumannya itu, dan menatap Alone lekat-lekat dan tersenyum "Hei, aku tidak tau aku kenapa, tapi kelihatannya aku mulai menyukaimu," ucap Tenma santai, akibat kejadian tadi rasa lelah, pusing dan rasa sebal Tenma disekolahnya hilang.

Dan tanpa diketahui oleh Tenma ternyata ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu dan mengabadikannya di sebuah photo "Hihihi, sudah kuduga, pasti Tenma-_nii-san_ akan melakukan hal itu hihihi," tawanya senang kemudian pergi "aku senang Alone _nii-san_ baik-baik saja,"

"Ngh," Alone membuka matanya dan mengucek-nguceknya kemudian Ia terduduk di kasurnya. Lalu mata _Aqua_-nya menangkap sosok Tenma yang sedang menatapnya serius.

"Hooaampph, pagi!" ucap Alone sambil menguap dan perkataan itu membuat Tenma tertawa terbahak-bahak, Alone yang masih setengah sadar hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya.

Melihat ekspresi lucu dari Alone, Tenma berhenti tertawa "Pagi? Ini sudah sore tau!"

Awalnya mengangguk-angguk saja, namun 1 menit kemudian.

"APPA KAU BILANG! SORE!" bentak Alone pada Tenma sambil melotot tapi, jika Alone marah wajahnya tambah lucu lho~ #Digeplak Alone.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Alone langsung berlari kearah jendelanya dan melihat cuaca, setelah puas Ia pun terduduk lemas "Hari ini aku bolos sekolah donk!"

Tenma lalu menghampiri Alone dan memeluknya dari belakang, Alone sontak kaget dengan perlakuan Tenma dan malah blushing.

"_Ano_, bi-bisakah kau le-lepaskan aku?" gagap Alone, karena baginya ini adalah hal yang pertama kali dirasakannya,

Alone yang memang cerdas mulai memiliki akal agar Ia bisa lepas "_Etto_, bukankah kau punya _koibito_? Apa dia tak akan marah?"

Mendengar itu Tenma langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memalingkan wajahnya "Aku lupa,"

"_Anata no koitsu wa daisuki desu ka_?" tanya Alone datar.

"Ya, tentu aku'kan sudah janji,"

Alone menoleh dan menatap Tenma dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan antara marah, sedih, kesal, senang?.

Sementara itu…

"Kya~~, asyikk! Aku dapat photo yaoi!" girang seorang gadis berambut ungu "tidak sia-sia aku lempar kertas itu khukhukhu~ (niru gaya Kururu)" tambahnya kemudian pergi.

* * *

.

xxX~Reizu~Xxx

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Tenma membangunkan Alone dengan cara yang sama, namun Alone sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu, dan malah berterimakasih pada Tenma karena sudah membangunkannya.

Dan dipagi yang cerah ini, Alone dan Tenma berangkat bersama ke sekolah, ya meski dalam perjalanan tidak ada yang angkat bicara.

Sesampainya disekolah, Alone bertanya dimana kelas Tenma. Dan Tenma menjawab bahwa Ia sekelas dengan dirinya, Alone benar-benar kaget, ternyata kemanapun dan dimanapun sepertinya Ia harus bersama dengan Tenma.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, pas masuk kekelas dan Alone duduk dikursinya ternyata, Ia juga sebangku dengan Tenma, ahh dunia serasa runtuh pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian sensei pun datang, cirri-cirinya berambut coklat muda dan bermata biru, ya sebut saja namanya Regulus yaitu guru bahasa Jepang.

"_Minna, ohayou gozaimasu, kyou wa benkyoushimasu yarou ne!_" sapa Regulus-sensei pada murid-muridnya tercinta.

Semua muridnya menjawab serempak "_Sensei, ohayou gozaimasu,_"

"_Nee_, sekarang kita akan membahas tentang penggunaan kata, _kore/sore/are_, _kore_ digunakan jika benda tersebut berada di tangan kita blablablabla…"

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang panjang untuk para siswa tersebut.

SKIP

Alone dan Tenma sudah pulang kerumah mereka, dan begitu sampai mereka berdua langsung menghempaskan tubuh mereka ke sofa yang ada diruang tamu.

"_Nihon go, nihon go_(bahasa Jepang)! Bikin pusing aja!" gerutu Tenma entah pada siapa, dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Alone melihat Tenma dan menaikan alisnya "Memangnya disekolah lamamu kau tidak belajar?" tanya Alone ramah.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya belajar bahasa Italia dan Inggris itu saja!"

"Oh,"

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu rumah diketuk oleh seseorang, dan Alone pun bergegas untuk membukakan pintu "Selamat datang," sapa Alone ramah meski hatinya sedikit kesal dengan orang dihadapannya itu,

"Yo!" sapanya namun Alone hanya terseyum menjawabnya dan mengizinkan tamu itu masuk.

"Hei, Tenma!" sapa tamu itu kemudian menerjang Tenma, Tenma mulanya kaget kemudian tersenyum,

"Yato, kau datang? Aku pikir kemarin kau juga akan datang?"

"Maaf, kemarin aku sibuk,"

Alone mulai merasa pusing melihat keakraban Tenma dan Yato, kemudian dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dihatinya, yaitu perasaan panas "Kenapa, hatiku ini ya? Ah!" pekik Alone lalu dalam sekejap warna rambutnya berubah menjadi hitam.

Lalu Alone yang saat ini dikendalikan Hades, ikut duduk didepan Tenma dan Yato, dan alhasil membuat kedua orang itu kaget.

"Ka-kau?" gagap Tenma sambil meneguk ludahnya paksa, dirinya benar-benar khawatir sekarang, karena Hades bisa melakukan apa saja yang Ia inginkan.

"Jadi kau akan memihak siapa?" tanya Alone dingin dan datar sedatar meja(?).

Tenma memalingkan wajahnya lalu melirik Alone dan Yato bergantian, dirinya benar-benar tidak tau harus memilih siapa "Itu…tentu saja…"

Alone yang memang sudah kesal lalu berdiri dan mengayunkan tangannya "Baik, kalau kau lebih memilih dia, aku tak peduli!" ucap Alone.

PAATS CRING

Setelah mengucapkan itu Alone pun menghilang, sosoknya lenyap seakan dimakan cahaya yang bling-bling(?) itu, yang membuat Tenma dan Yato cengo.

"_Kuso_!" rutuk Tenma pada dirinya sendiri "gawat!" lanjutnya kemudian pergi bersama Yato untuk menemui Dohko.

* * *

.

xxX~Reizu~Xxx

.

* * *

"_Baka_ Tenma! Kenapa kau bisa kehilangan Alone hah!" bentak Dohko kesal dan marah tinggi setinggi planet Pluto(?).

Tenma menutup matanya mendengar suara Dohko yang menggelegar dan memekakkan telinga sambil menunduk,

"Itu…" Tenma terlihat sangat bersalah sekali, dan Ia mulai merutuki sifatnya yang keras.

Yato lalu menghampiri Tenma "Itu karena dia lebih memihakku," potong Yato berani.

Dohko tambah geram dan kesal, Dohko mulai mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, ingin sekali Ia memukul kedua orang didepannya, tapi niatnya diurungkan mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya.

"Yo, Dohko! Kau jangan terlalu memarahi mereka, itu bukan kesalahan mereka seutuhnya," ucap sosok pria berambut kuning-Shion-.

"Itu benar, mereka'kan masih SMU, iya'kan Tenma?" tambah seorang lagi yang bersama dengan Shion, tidak lain adalah guru bahasa Jepang, Regulus.

"_Se-sensei_?" ucap Tenma benar-benar kaget, jujur saja Tenma paling tidak suka pelajaran bahasa Jepang, tapi itu bukan berarti Ia membenci gurunya juga.

Regulus menepuk pundak Tenma "Hei, tak usah kaget begitu, aku tau semuanya kok!" mendengar itu Tenma kemudian mengangguk.

Shion menempatkan tangannya ke dagunya "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"HEEIII, APA BENAR KALAU NII-SAN MENGHILANG!" teriak seorang gadis berambut ungu-Sasha- sambil berlari-lari tak jelas, dan alhasil semua orang langsung menutupi telinga mereka karena volume suara yang benar-benar dahsyat.

Sasha langsung meremas dan mengguncang-guncang bahu Tenma kasar "Dimana _nii-san_! Dimana dia sekarang!" bentak Sasha sambil menangis.

Pandora yang baru datang lalu melepaskan cengkraman Sasha dan memeluknya erat "Shh, aku yakin kakakmu baik-baik saja," hibur Pandora pada Sasha,

Sasha menghentikan tangisnya "Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya aku akan mencari _nii-san_ sekarang!" ucap Sasha kemudian berlari pergi, meninggalkan semua orang yang cengo.

"Ya sepertinya kita harus mencarinya, ayo!" saran Regulus, tapi langsung dicegat Shion.

"Tunggu! Oh ya, apa kau punya photonya?" tanya Shion pada Pandora, lalu Pandora mengangguk kemudian Ia memberikan beberapa lembar photo Alone.

"Kalau begitu ayo cari,"

* * *

.

xxX~Reizu~Xxx

.

* * *

Seorang remaja berambut hitam, sedang melukis disebuah tempat,

Di sebuah gunung di sudut kota, yang suasananya bisa dibilang sangat menyeramkan karena tempat itu dimitoskan bahwa pernah terjadi pembunuhan berantai digunung itu, jadi sudah dipastikan tak ada orang yang berani untuk menginjakkan kaki disana.

Tidak disangka-sangka ternyata tepat dipuncak gunung itu, ada sebuah gereja yang umurnya kira-kira sudah ratusan tahun, dan gereja itu tidak pernah digunakan karena pernah dijuluki sebagai gereja kegelapan, dimana jika ada orang yang pergi dan berdo'a di gereja itu maka orang itu akan mengikuti aliran sesat yaitu iblis.

Jika oleh orang-orang tempat itu dianggap tempat menyeramkan, justru tidak untuk Alone, bahkan Ia sangat senang menemukan tempat seperti ini, dimana Ia hanya sendirian dan bisa bebas dari siksaan perasaannya yang memang saat ini sedang hancur.

"_Hei, kau Hades'kan? Tapi kenapa kau juga bisa melukis? Lalu kenapa kau malah kabur?"_

"Diam, aku sedang konsentrasi melukis," ketus Hades, dirinya mulai melukis seluruh kota, tapi berbeda dengan cuaca hari ini yang begitu cerah, justru Ia menggambar cuaca gelap disertai petir.

Alone-Hades- meletakkan kuasnya "Selesai,"

Tidak disangka oleh Alone yang asli, bahwa dalam sekejap cuaca berubah menjadi hitam kelam,

"_Kau bisa menggambar lalu berubah jadi kenyataan? Aku harap kau tidak menggambar sesuatu yang akan merusak,"_

Alone mulai geram "Heh! Kau bisa diam tidak, apa kau tidak bisa merasakan kalau suasana hatiku juga seperti cuaca hari ini!" ucapnya sambil memegang dadanya.

"_Ya, aku mengerti, tapi seharusnya kau berusaha lebih keras lagi!"_

Alone atau lebih tepatnya Hades menundukkan kepalanya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Alone, "Kalau begitu aku bunuh Yato, saja," Hades lalu ber-_smirk_ ria.

"_Jangan! Itu namanya membunuh dan itu artinya merusak sesuatu!"_

Hades masih tersenyum sinis "Hm, jadi kau tidak menyukai Tenma?"

"_Kau jangan berkhayal, aku ini cowok bukan? Masa aku menyukai sesama jenis sih?"_

Hades tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar perkataan Alone, dirinya kemudian berjalan kearah jendela "Cepat atau lambat kau pasti bisa menyukainya juga,"

"…"

* * *

.

xxX~Reizu~Xxx

.

* * *

Untuk mencari Alone, Tenma membagi 4 kelompok, kelompok pertama Tenma dan Regulus, kelompok kedua Shion dan Dohko, Pandora dan Sasha, Yuzuriha dan Yato.

Mari kita lihat perjuangan Tenma dan Regulus mencari Alone…,

Tenma dan Regulus berada di sebuah pasar yang paling ramai yang ada dikota ini, kemudian Tenma bertanya pada seorang pedagang disana "_Ano_, apakah Anda pernah melihat orang ini?"

Pedagang itu lalu mengambil photo yang disodorkan Tenma, dan alhasil pedangan laki-laki tadi tersenyum "Maaf aku tidak lihat," ucapnya jujur "Oh ya ngomong-ngomong dia sangat cantik sekali ya? kau beruntung," lanjut pedagang tadi, yang mengira bahwa yang ada didalam photo itu perempuan.

Tenma dan Regulus _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya "Oh, kalau begitu terimakasih," kata Regulus lalu pergi,

"_Nee_, Tenma? Sepertinya orang-orang menganggap Alone itu cewek ya?"

Tenma mengangguk, karena pada dasarnya pas Ia pertama kali bertemu Alone dirinya menyangka bahwa Alone itu adalah perempuan.

Sementara itu Dohko dan Shion…

Mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah café untuk beristirahat sejenak melepas lelah, karena mereka sudah berputar-putar dikota selama hamper satu jam lamanya…

"Aku yakin Ia berada ditempat yang menyeramkan, dulu juga begitu bukan?" ucap Shion sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Dohko mendengus "Ya kau benar, dan aku yakin Tenma pasti bisa menemukannya duluan,"

Tapi kemudian Dohko kembali berekspresi murung, tapi dapat dibaca oleh Shion,

"Tenang, cepat atau lambat Tenma pasti bisa melupakan Yato,"

"Memangnya semudah itu apa?" Dohko tersenyum sinis kemudian menerawang ke langit yang mulai mendung.

Lalu Dohko mengangkat tinggi-tinggi photo Alone dan,…,

WHUUS~

Photo Alone terbawa angin, awalnya Dohko dan Shion cengo melihatnya, dan satu detik kemudian "Gawat photonya terbang!" dan tanpa a-b-c mereka berdua langsung mengejar photo tersebut sambil berlari-lari gaje.

* * *

.

xxX~Reizu~Xxx

.

* * *

Tenma mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit, dia agak aneh dengan cuaca hari ini, padahal 2 menit yang lalu cuaca masih cerah dan panas, dan sekarang berubah menjadi mendung, dan hawa yang tidak enak.

Tenma merasakan hatinya aneh, atau yang lebih populernya 'galau', perasaan sedih, dan sakit yang bercampur menjadi satu, ditambah hawa yang tidak enak akibat cuaca yang baru saja berubah. Dirinya sempat berpikir bahwa berubahnya cuaca ini, disebabkan oleh Hades, kemudian Tenma menghentikan langkahnya.

"Um, _sensei_?" tanya Tenma yang saat ini benar-benar tidak semangat.

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh "Ada apa?"

"Apakah cuaca ini disebabkan oleh Hades?"

Sang _sensei_-Regulus- agak terlonjak kaget mendengarnya, kemudian tersenyum "Kau'kan memiliki ikatan batin dengannya, jika perasaanmu begitu, berarti hal itu benar,"

"Berarti dia kabur gara-gara cemburu?"

"Bisa jadi,"

Tenma kembali semangat dan mulai berkonsentrasi penuh untuk dapat melacak keberadaan Alone, yang meski itu hanya sebuah insting, tapi Tenma dapat merasakan keberadaan Alone.

"Ketemu, aku merasakan Alone ada di gunung itu," ujar Tenma kemudian menunjuk ke arah gunung tersebut.

Melihat gunung yang ditunjuk Tenma, Regulus menjadi pucat pasi, "I-itu'kan gunung terlarang," tutur Regulus, dari nadanya terdengar ada sedikit rasa takut.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan kesana!" ucap Tenma lalu berlari ke arah gunung yang menyerupai bukit itu.

"Hei, jangan!" cegat Regulus, tapi sayangnya Tenma sudah melesat pergi. Akhirnya Regulus hanya bisa memijit keningnya dan menghela napas panjang.

* * *

.

xxX~Reizu~Xxx

.

* * *

"_Heh! Aku sudah bilang jangan melukis Yato!"_

Hades mendengus kesal "Diamlah, ini juga untuk kebaikkan kita berdua, kau tau sendiri bukan? Kalau aku ini adalah seorang yang akan melakukan apapun demi keinginanku?"

"_Tapi membunuh itu tidak boleh! Dan aku pikir sekarang giliranku untuk keluar!"_

Hades meletakan kuasnya kemudian duduk, lalu dirinya menatap hasil lukisannya, yaitu gambar seorang laki-laki yang bernama Yato "Mungkin ini bukan waktunya ya? Baiklah giliranmu," ujar Hades kemudian warna rambut Alone pun berubah menjadi pirang kembali.

Alone memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangannya "Untunglah dia tidak jadi melakukannya, aku tak menyangka kekuatannya begitu besar,"

Alone lalu melihat-lihat ruangan gereja itu, dan matanya menangkap sebuah kotak aneh, karena penasaran Ia pun membuka kotak itu dan ketika terbuka, terlihatlah sebuah kalung berbentuk lingkaran yang ditengahnya ada lambang bintang, lalu Alone meraba-raba kalung itu dan tanpa sengaja menekan sesuatu tombol yang kemudian keluarlah alunan music khas kotak musik yang sangat indah, dan jika kalian mendengarnya aku yakin hati kalian akan tenang seketika,

Setelah alunan lagu kotak music itu berhenti, Alone menemukan sepucuk surat didalam kotak itu dan kemudian membacanya.

_Jika kau menemukan kotak ini, tolong jaga baik-baik kalung yang sekaligus kotak musik itu ya? Aku mohon_

Alone awalnya ragu, namun kemudian Ia memakai kalung itu dan tersenyum "Musiknya inndah sekali, meski agak menakutkan, hmm…judulnya…'Lacie'(*)" ucap Alone membaca surat itu.

Alone melamun sejenak, kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang ingin pergi kesini ya? dan siapa sih orang yang meninggalkan kalung kotak musik yang begitu indah ini. Setelah itu Alone melihat-lihat photo yang terpampang didinding, yang kondisinya sudah termakan debu, bahkan ada yang sampai hitam semua tak terlihat gambarnya sedikitpun.

Alone menggenggam kalung itu erat-erat, entah kenapa Ia merasa aman jika mendengar alunan musik itu, hatinya terasa terbawa angin dan ringan, semua rasa pusingnya hilang, namun setelah musik itu berhenti masalah-masalah mulai bermunculan lagi dikepala Alone, dan Alone pun memutuskan untuk melihat keluar jendela.

Kemudian Alone melangkah pergi ke arah jendela, Ia melihat sekeliling hutan yang sangat lebat dan menyeramkan, dirinya meneguk ludahnya sambil berpikir kenapa Hades bisa tau tempat ini? Dan kenapa dia membawaku kemari? Dan kenapa tempat ini dijadikan tempat persembunyiannya? Alone benar-benar pusing sekali memikirkan hal itu, lalu Ia melihat kebawah "Ternyata ini lantai 2 ya?" tuturnya karena Ia baru sadar kalau sekarang sedang berada di lantai 2,

"Aneh, aku tidak bisa melihat seluruh kota dari sini?"

KRESEK KRESEK

DEG

Alone langsung jongkok, dirnya sangat kaget dengan suara tersebut, apalagi Alone tau bahwa Ia penakut.

"WOI! ALONE! Kau ada disana?" teriak seseorang yang pasti sudah dikenal oleh Alone,

Lalu Alone pun kembali berdiri dan menangkap sosok orang yang sudah membuat hatinya jadi kacau balau.

"Ternyata kau ada disini ya? Aku akan naik," ucapnya kemudian masuk kedalam gereja.

Alone terduduk dikursinya sambil terus menggigit jarinya "Uuhk, kenapa aku ini, kok jadi dag-dig-dug sih!" gumamnya lalu Ia teringat perkataan Hades tadi, dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, kenapa kau kabur?" tanya Tenma yang memang sudah sampai di tempat Alone, Alone memalingkan wajah,

"Bukan aku tapi,…"

Tenma kemudian memeluk Alone, Alone sontak kaget, tapi disisi lain Ia merasa hangat dan perasaan 'galau'nya pun hilang.

"Kalau kau cemburu bilang saja," kata Tenma tepat ditelinga Alone, Alone agak merinding mendengarnya apalagi merasakan napas Tenma yang hangat ditelinganya.

"Bukan aku ta—" perkataan Alone terpotong karena Tenma langsung mencium Alone cepat,

Tenma memegang belakang kepala Alone kemudian menekannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Alone benar-benar melotot sekarang, dia merasakan sensasi aneh dibibirnya yang memang baru pertama kali Ia rasakan (kalau tidak pingsan),

Dalam otak Alone berusaha untuk berontak, namun apa daya, berbeda sekali dengan hatinya yang mengiginkan hal itu.

5 menit kemudian hal itu masih berlangsung, dan membuat Alone dan Tenma hamper kehabisan napas, dan dengan terpaksa Tenma melepas ciuman itu karena tak tega melihat Alone yang wajahnya lebih merah dari tomat.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…apa yang…hosh…kau…hosh…lakukan sih…hosh…hosh…" ucap Alone tersengal-sengal dengan wajah memerah tentunya.

"Bukankah kau menginginkannya?" tanya Tenma polos, yang membuat Alone cengo,

"Siapa bilang? Kau yang duluan!" balas Alone tak mau kalah, tapi seperti yang dikatakan Tenma, dalam hati kecil Alone sangat menginginkan hal itu,

Tenma lalu duduk dan menarik Alone untuk duduk dipangkuannya "Eh,"

"Tenang, begini lebih enak bukan?" tanya Tenma, Alone hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah 'Err perasaan dag-dig-dug ini muncul lagi' batin Alone,

Lalu Tenma melihat-lihat isi ruangan yang memang sangat kotor dan sedikit menyeramkan ini satu-satu, dan matanya menangkap 2 buah lukisan.

"Itu'kan lukisan kota? Lalu kenapa cuacanya-"

"Itu perbuatan Hades, Ia mengubah cuaca kota yang cerah jadi mendung tadi,"potong Alone sambil menerawang.

Tenma mengangguk "Lalu lukisan itu? Itu'kan lukisan Yato?"

"Iya kau benar, tadi Hades baru saja akan membunuh Yato, tapi aku menghentikannya," jelas Alone pada Tenma, dan seketika Ia langsung berdiri.

Tenma mendengar itu langsung marah "Heh! Enak saja! katakan padanya kalau dia berani membunuhnya langkahi dulu mayatku!" seru Tenma sambil menunjuk ke arah Alone yang terduduk dilantai akibat Tenma yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Iya, aku'kan tadi bilang, aku sudah meghentikannya!" balas Alone membela diri.

"Uh, _gomen_," lalu Tenma mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Alone berdiri, tapi anehnya kok Alone tersenyum sinis?

"Aku rasa aku memang akan membunuhnya, agar tak ada orang yang menghalangiku lagi,"

"Eh! Apa kau bilang!"

* * *

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

Alone : "Aku mau protes! Kok dari kemarin aku disangka cewek terus sih!" (marah)

Reizu : (santai) "Emang kamu cantik sih~"

Alone : "Itu enggak membantu tau!"

Tenma : (datang tiba-tiba) "Alone? Apa kau benar-benar suka melody 'Lacie'?"

Alone : "Aku suka soalnya nadanya so sweet," (tersenyum yang membuat semua orang blushing)

(kemudian Tenma menggandeng Alone pergi)

Reizu : "Haah~ kalo Tenma udah datang pasti Alone diajak pergi menyebalkan!" (mojok disudut)

* * *

(*) Lacie adalah judul sebuah lagu dari anime Pandora Hearts, dan tentu itu juga bukan milik Reizu ^^ (coba Reader dengerin melody kotak musiknya uuh, enak banget~ #emangnya dimakan *PLANGG)

Minna! Gomennasai! Reizu telat update! Dx

Juga maaf jika chap ini benar-benar datar dan gak ada konfliknya DX

Entah kenapa Reizu jadi buntu ide =,='

Nee, Reizu pengen nanya, apa Yato di chap depan di matiin aja? Atau dihidupin? (emang hape#PLAAK)

Oh iya, di chap ini terungkap bahwa Sasha itu seorang fujoshi, yang memang OOC banget XD

Reizu kayaknya juga gak bisa Update kilat lagi deh! Soalnya Reizu tiap hari pulang jam 4 sore, tambah banyak tugas err~

Sampai jumpa di chap depan…

Thanks for read minna!

Review please! (saran dan kritik sangat diterima, yang mau request untuk peristiwa chap depan juga boleh XD)

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


	4. Owari

**Warning : Semi-AU, OOC, Shounen-Ai, typo, miss typo, lirik lagu yang ada di fic ini bukan milik Reizu XD, dsb.**

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Yami no Ai**

**Chapter 4**

.

* * *

.

"_Uh, gomen," lalu Tenma mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Alone berdiri, tapi anehnya kok Alone tersenyum sinis?_

"_Aku rasa aku memang akan membunuhnya, agar tak ada orang yang menghalangiku lagi,"_

"_Eh! Apa kau bilang!"_

_.  
_

* * *

.

Alone lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Tenma, "Tadi'kan aku bilang sudah menghentikan Hades? Benarkan?"

Tenma mengaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal "Hm, mungkin aku salah dengar ya? Yasudah, ayo pulang!" ajak Tenma sambil menarik tangan Alone dan menggenggamnya erat yang membuat Alone _blushing_ 'err, aku pikir perkataan Hades ada benarnya.' Batin Alone sambil menerawang.

* * *

Setelah mengetahui bahwa Alone sudah ditemukan, semuanya berkumpul di rumah Dohko.

Mereka saat ini sedang duduk bersama diruang keluarga, tapi lebih mirip ruang makan karena mereka duduk dihadapan meja besar.

Dohko menyeruput kopinya dan meletakkannya, kemudian Dia menatap Alone dan Tenma bergantian "Sebaiknya kau jangan ulangi perbuatanmu itu lagi, karena itu juga menyusahkan kami yang harus menjagamu," ucap Dohko datar.

Alone menunduk, dirinya sangat merasa bersalah karena telah membuat orang lain terlibat, ya meski itu bukan murni kesalahan Alone.

"Maaf'kan saya, saya tak akan melakukan hal itu lagi," sesal Alone dengan raut wajah memohon yang-oh-sangat-lucu-sekali.

Melihat Alone yang berekpresi seperti itu jelas membuat Tenma cengo, bahkan Ia sampai menganga dan untungnya tidak ada lalat yang masuk.

Alone yang merasa diperhatikan kemudian menatap Tenma yang sedang cengo "Err, apa perkataanku salah?" tanya Alone pada Tenma, tapi yang ditanya masih saja menatap lekat Alone sambil mengkhayal gaje tentang dirinya dan Alone.

Karena malu akhirnya Alone memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah, dan kejadian itu alhasil membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Woi!" tepuk Regulus pada pundak Tenma, dan Tenma pun terlonjak kaget.

"_Nani_?(Apa?) _Doko_?(Dimana?) _Dare_?(Siapa?)" kaget Tenma kemudian berdiri dan mengebrak meja, semua orang _sweatdrop_ melihatnya kecuali Yato yang menunjukan ekspresi kesal.

Yato berdiri "Permisi, aku mau kebelakang." pamitnya pergi.

Tenma yang baru sadar lalu memperhatikan Yato yang pergi, lalu dirinya berniat untuk mengejar Yato, tapi dicegat oleh Regulus yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya. Tenma lalu menoleh ke arah Regulus yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya, lalu Regulus melirik kecil ke arah Alone yang sedang meminum tehnya.

Mengerti akan sinyal dari Regulus Tenma pun duduk kembali, namun perasaannya tidak enak sekarang gara-gara Yato 'Jadi kau akan memihak siapa?' perkataan Alone dulu terus berngiang-ngiang dikepala Tenma, dia juga bingung mau berpihak kepada siapa.

"Arrght!" rutuk Tenma yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana yaitu Alone, Pandora, Sasha, Regulus, Shion, Dohko dan Yuzuriha menatap aneh pada Tenma, bahkan Pandora berpikir bahwa Tenma itu kurang waras lho.

"Oh, iya sebaiknya kau dan Alone segera pulang karena sudah malam, atau mau menginap disini?" tanya Shion sambil menopang dagunya dimeja.

Tenma dan Alone saling menatap, kemudian mengangguk bergantian, "Eh disi—"

"Pulang, hahaha…kalau disini entar merepotkan kalian benarkan Alone?" potong Tenma mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Alone, Alone yang tadinya ingin bilang 'disini' terpotong oleh Tenma dan terpaksa harus menuruti keinginannya.

Setelah semua orang bubar tinggallah Dohko dan Shion yang sangat berwajah serius "Apa menurutmua 'Dia' belum akan datang?" tanya Shion serius bukan duarius.

"Aku tak yakin, tapi cepat atau lambat pasti 'Ia' akan mencari Hades,"

"Dan aku berharap, kejadian Hades hilang kendali 10 tahun yang lalu tidak terulangi lagi."

* * *

Sesosok pria berbaju serba hitam bahkan rambutnya juga warna hitam, terseyum licik "Hoo, akhirnya aku temukan kau Hades-_sama._" ucapnya sambil melihat Alone dan Tenma yang sedang berjalan bersama untuk pulang.

.

* * *

.

Tidak terasa sudah 2 bulan Alone dan Tenma tinggal bersama ya meski mereka berdua belum terlalu akrab dan lebih memilih diam, dan yang paling penting mereka tidak mengungkapkan perasaan mereka sendiri yang sama-sama menyukai.

Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, dan Alone terbiasa untuk membeli bahan makanan yang sudah habis. Dirinya pergi kepasar sendirian, sambil bersenandung ria dan melihat-lihat berbagai macam barang, jasa dan makanan yang dijual oleh penjual.

"Hm, enaknya hari ini makan apa ya?"

Alone memilih-milih sayuran yang menurutnya bagus dan mulai membelinya. Dan sebenarnya soal masak-memasak Alone sudah ahli karena Ia sering memasakkan sesuatu untuk adiknya, jadi tentu Ia sangat pintar memilih makanan.

"_Bosan, jangan yang itu!"_

Alone cemberut "Suka-suka aku donk! Aku yang makan bukan kau!" balas Alone sambil berjalan-jalan dan celingak-celinguk mencari bahan makanan yang lain, tanpa menghiraukan suara Hades yang memang sering mengganggunya.

"_Setidaknya turuti perkataanku kek!" jawabnya ketus._

Namun Alone sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan Hades, karena Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Hades yang memang agak kekanak-kanakan. Alone pun sempat berpikir semenjak kejadian kabur yang dilakukan Hades, Hades tidak pernah meminjam tubuh Alone lagi, dan memilih untuk berbicara saja, dan itu hal yang dianggap bagus oleh Alone.

"_Aku merasakan dari tadi kita diikuti."_

Mendengar itu Alone langsung tengok kanan tengok kiri namun dirinya tidak menemukan siapapun yang mencurigakan, dan merengut "Tidak ada."

Setelah memastikan semua belanjaannya selesai Alone pun bergegas pulang, namun saat Ia sampai di gang kecil nan gelap ada suara yang mengagetkannya.

"Hades-_sama_, senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda lagi,"

* * *

Di sebuah rumah yang ditempati oleh Tenma dan Alone, seorang berambut coklat sedang duduk lemas di sofanya sebut saja namanya Tenma.

Tenma memegang perutnya yang memang sudah kelaparan dari tadi "Hhh, lama sekali sih si Alone itu," rutuknya.

Terpaksa Tenma pergi keluar rumah untuk mencarinya, namun Ia benar-benar kaget melihat sosok didepan pintu rumahnya "Yato?"

Sosok itu tersenyum lemah dan langsung memeluk Tenma "Aku tidak tahan, aku merindukanmu, apa kau sudah tidak suka padaku lagi?"

Inilah yang dikhawatirkan Tenma dari awal, Ia memang menyukai Yato. Tapi itu dulu dan sekarang Ia menyukai Alone.

Bersalah, takut, menyesal, sesak itulah perasaan Tenma saat ini, perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu saat Yato memeluknya, bahkan rasa laparnya pun hilang.

Tenma sangat bingung untuk mengatakan hal yang Ia rasakan kepada Yato sekarang, namun Ia tidak tega melihat wajah Yato yang sangat sedih dan mulai menangis dipelukannya.

Tidak disangka-sangka, ternyata ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu, meski hatinya riang karena bisa melihat adegan bagus, tapi disisi lain kesal karena pasangannya tidak sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya "Kenapa harus itu? Aku tak suka, pokoknya harus _nii-san_." Lanjutnya kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mengahampiri kedua orang itu.

"Ehhem," dehem seseorang itu sambil menatap jijik.

Tenma buru-buru melepas pelukan itu dan nyengir kuda "Ahh, ternyata kau Sasha, ada apa? Kakakmu belum pulang, dia lagi membeli bahan makanan ke pasar," jelas Tenma berkeringat dingin karena Tenma sudah tau bagaimana watak Sasha kalau lagi marah.

Sasha melirik tajam "Kenapa kau tidak mengantarnya?"

GLEK. Tenma meneguk ludahnya paksa, hal inilah yang paling ditakutkan Tenma, yaitu kalau diintrogasi oleh Sasha "Itu, karena Ia ingin pergi sendiri, begitu." jawab Tenma ngasal.

Sasha membalikan badannya "Setidaknya jaga dia kek! Kan itu tugasmu," ujarnya ketus dan berlalu pergi.

Tenma mengusap dadanya beberapa kali dan melirik Yato yang diam seribu bahasa.

"Hei, ayo masuk!" ajak Tenma sambil memegang tangan Yato, tapi yang diajak malah diam dan menatap sendu pada Tenma. Tatapan sedih, sakit, marah bercampur menjadi satu pada tatapannya. Tenma yang melihatnya pun tidak tega dan menundukan kepala.

"Tolong jawablah pertanyaanku, Tenma?" ucapnya serak, mungkin dirinya sudah menangis akhir-akhir ini karena tidak tahan, lalu dirinya memakasakan diri untuk menemui Tenma meski resikonya besar karena harus berhadapan langsung dengan Hades.

"Uh bagaimana ya?" jelas Tenma merasa bersalah sekaligus menyesal pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa Ia harus menyukai 2 orang sekaligus.

* * *

Alone kaget sekali mendengar ucapan itu, dan dirinyapun menoleh kebelakang, lalu matanya menemukan sesosok pria berambut hitam kebiruan sedang menunduk kearahnya. Alone merasakan firasat yang buruk tentang pria didepannya itu, namun dirinya langsung tidak merasakan dan mengingat apapun setelah itu karena Ia sudah tergantikan oleh Hades.

"Siapa kau?"

Sang pria tersenyum, melihat sosok didepannya adalah sosok yang Ia cari "Saya Kagaho, pengikut setiamu, saya sangat senang karena saya akhirnya menemukan Tuan." ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

Hades terseyum tipis "Untuk apa kau mengikutiku? Apa tujuanmu?"

Sang pria bernama Kagaho tertegun mendengar ucapan Hades barusan 'Ini akan sulit.' batinnya,

Kagaho kemudian bangkit dan terseyum ramah yang dibuat-buat "Saya adalah satu-satunya keturunan pengikut Tuan yang selamat, dan saya berniat untuk bersumpah setia pada Tuan."

Hades menimang-nimang perkataan pria barusan lalu mengangguk "Baiklah, tapi jangan mengikutiku, atau datang kerumahku ingat itu!"

Kagaho tersenyum menang "Terimakasih Tuan, saya akan datang apabila Tuan memanggil nama saya." ujarnya kemudian menghilang.

Hades menatap jalanan kosong, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Hades sebenarnya membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mati ataupun bebas, Ia ingin sekali bebas dari kutukan yang sangat menyiksa dirinya ini. Bahkan Ia pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri, tapi tetap saja hal itu hanya menyakiti 'wadah' yang ditempatinya bukan dirinya.

Hades memutuskan untuk pergi ke sudut kota dimana Ia pertama kali bertemu Tenma, Ia duduk disana sambil melamun dan memikirkan sesuatu.

Alone-Hades- POV

Sosokku didunia ini apa? Apakah hanya bayangan? Yang hidup tetapi tidak bisa sentuh? Bisa melihat suatu peristiwa tapi tidak bisa membantu dengan kemampuan sendiri?

Lalu tujuan aku ada itu untuk apa? Kenapa hukumanku sangat berat? Dan kenapa semua orang membenciku? Aku sangat menyesal terus hidup seperti ini, aku kesal pada hatiku yang selalu menginginkan semuanya menjadi milikku.

Dan kenapa aku sama sekali tidak ingat orang-orang yang pernah menjadi 'wadah' ku, atau kejadianku waktu itu, atau kehidupanku kenapa? Kenapa yang aku ingat hanyalah siapa diriku, Hades seorang yang memiliki kekuatan kegelapan yang dulu hampir menghancurkan dunia. **Itu itu saja yang ku ingat dan yang ku tau! Tidak ada lagi!**

Kupetik salah satu bunga cosmos yang terhampar bebas di atas tanah.

"Seandainya aku terlahir sebagai bunga yang indah, meski hidupnya hanya sebentar, aku sangat senang." Aku memutar-mutar bunga yang aku petik dan mencabuti tiap kelopaknya yang indah, setelah itu aku berdiri lalu melempar kelopak-kelopak bunga itu sehingga berterbangan seperti bunga sakura yang terbang tertiup angin.

"Indah, kenapa aku dulu pernah ingin menghancurkan dunia ya?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri dan terseyum lemah.

Aku kembali duduk dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku dengan lembut. Aku berbaring dan mulai menatap langit yang cerah,

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak bisa sebebas awan yang bisa pergi kemana saja yang ia mau?"

_Forever_  
_Kimi wa hitori janai_ (kau tidaklah sendirian)  
_Namida koete_ (mari hapus air mata)  
_Kimi to susunde ikou_ (tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan)

"_Kau bisa melakukannya! Aku akan mengizinkanmu menggunakan tubuhmu sesuai keinginanmu."_

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar perkataan Alone "Hm, benarkah? Kalau kau yang bicara aku putuskan aku akan meminjam tubuhmu selama 2 hari penuh! Bagaimana?"

"_Setuju! Lagi pula sepertinya kau sangat kesepian,"_ sosok Alone muncul dihadapan Hades meski transparan, aku bangkit dan menatap Alone yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"_Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau memendam prasaan pahit seperti itu, aku pikir kau itu orangnya jahat! Ternyata baik, dan aku putuskan mulai hari ini kau tidak sendirian! Kita akan berteman Ok!"_ lanjut Alone sambil memegang tangan ku, awalnyaku menatap datar kepadanya, namun setelah itu aku pun terseyum lembut.

"Terimakasih," Alone tersenyum kemudian sosoknya yang transparan pun hilang bersamaan dengan angin yang menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga yang indah.

Ku sedikit menghela napas "Aku rasa aku harus pulang, hmm, dan mengenai pria bernama Kagaho itu siapa?"

End Alone-Hades- POV

* * *

Seorang pria berambut hitam yang kita ketahui adalah Kagaho sedang mengaduk-aduk sebuah ramuan disebuah tempat di bawah tanah, di bawah gunung terlarang.

Cairan kental berwarna merah darah, itu terus diaduk-aduk sampai merata, dan sedikit lagi selesai.

"Tinggal satu tetes darah dari Hades, semuanya jadi, dan kekalahanku sepuluh tahun yang lalu akan termenangkan sekarang! Hahaha…" tawanya laknat.

Kagaho menatap lekat-lekat ramuan buatanya dan pikirannya pun melayang ke peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu.

FLASHBACK

Kagaho berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya karena kekuatannya telah kalah dari Hades, dirinya terus dan terus berlari tanpa arah tujuan.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari! Berani-beraninya kau menantangku! Tak akan kumaafkan!"

CLETAR

Kagaho tersetrum listrik yang dikeluarkan Hades dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap…

"Rasakan itu! Beraninya kau menantang orang sepertiku! Dasar tak tau malu!" ucap Hades ketus lalu pergi menghilang.

"Awas kau! Tak akan kumaafkan!"

End FLASHBACK

Kagaho mengaduk-aduk ramuannya, lalu dirinya tringat sesuatu.

"Hades bodoh! Bahkan kau tidak bisa mengingatku atau 'wadah' mu sebelumnya, kasihan sekali dirimu itu hahaha…" tawanya menggelgar "dan anehnya kau langsung percaya bahwa aku adalah pengikutmu! Justru aku adalah orang yang akan membunuhmu! Karena kau telah membantai semua keluargaku saat kau hilang kendali 10 tahun yang lalu," jelasnya bicara sendiri.

Kemudian Kagaho memasang raut wajah murung dan kesepian, dirinya lalu duduk sambil membawa buku disebelahnya "Aku tidak peduli aku mati sekalipun, karena aku yakin aku tidak akan kalah dengan Hades yang sekarang karena kekuatan Hades yang sekarang, telah disegel oleh kalung bintang itu! Hahahah…"

"Sedikit lagi, tinggal memancingnya untuk datang kesini hmm.." lanjutnya tertawa sinis.

* * *

CEKLEK

Alone-Hades- membuka pintu, namun yang biasanya lampu dihidupkan, sore ini lampu mati dan seperti tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumah ini.

Alone kemudian mengelilingi rumah untuk mencari sosok yang Ia cari, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tenma, tapi hasilnya nihil, Tenma tidak ditemukan dimana-mana.

Alone memengang kalungnya dan menghidupkannya, sedetik kemudian alunan melodi itu mengisi semua ruangan yang kosong.

Alone menaiki tangga dan menuju kekamarnya, Ia berjalan kearah jendelanya,

"Tenma kemana? Apa dia pergi makan?" Alone kemudian menyntuh tepi jendela lalu mengusapnya pelan "perasaanku tidak enak."

Alunan melodi berhenti seiring dengan berubahnya cuaca yang cerah menjadi mendung, hari yang penuh keceriaan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi kesedihan yang mendalam. Alone merasakan hal itu, hatinya tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah firasat yang aneh tentang cuaca hari ini,

Kemudian Ia mengambil sebuah canvas dan peralatan melukis lainnya, Ia berniat ingin melukis cuaca kota yang cerah dimana penuh keceriaan.

Alone mulai melukis, jari-jarinya yang lentik bergerak kesana-kemari sesuai apa yang Ia gambar, dan sekali-kali Ia mencampurkan warna agar terlihat lebih nyata.

Alone meletakkan kuasnya "_Owari ne_." ucapnya, kemudian Ia berjalan menuju jendela lagi dan alangkah kagetnya Ia melihat cuaca dikota yang malah menjadi hujan disertai petir.

"Appa! Apa yang terjadi kenapa? Kenapa tidak seperti yang aku inginkan!" karena tidak percaya lalu Alone pun membuka jendela kamarnya.

WHUSS

Angin kencang menerpa wajahnya dan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kelam, kali ini benar-benar gawat, cuaca kali ini sangat ekstrim, angin, hujan lebat dan petir seperti sedang mengadu kekuatannya di bumi ini.

Alone mendecik kesal "Ck, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!"

"Tuan ingin tau apa yang terjadi?" Kagaho tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Alone.

Alone menatap tajam Kagaho "Siapa kau sebenarnya! Apa kau penyebab cuaca buruk hari ini?" ucapnya dingin dan datar.

Kagaho tersenyum sinis "Jika Tuan ingin tau sebaiknya Tuan mengikuti saya,"

Alone melihat cuaca yang begitu buruk dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

"_Hades? Apa tidak apa-apa?"_

"Tidak apa-apa?" jawab Alone dengan nada tidak khawatir atau ragu sedikitpun.

* * *

Tenma berlari agar dirinya tidak terlalu basah akibat hujan sekarang.

Tenma sampai dirumahnya dan langsung celingak-celinguk "Alone, masih belum pulang ya?" ucapnya kemudian pergi untuk mandi.

Lalu dirinya duduk di sofa untuk melepas lelahnya, karena Ia harus mengantar Yato yang jatuh pingsan begitu saja tadi.

Tenma merasakan perasaannya yang aneh dan ganjil sekali, dirinya merasa firasat buruk, akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Alone, karena Ia melihat kantung belanjaan Alone yang tergeletak di dapur.

"Alone? Kau didalam?" ucap Tenma sambil membuka pintu kamar Alone.

Tenma terkejut karena tidak ada siapapun didalam kamar itu, namun matanya menatap lukisan yang kelihatannya masih baru dibuat.

"Ini masih baru." gumamnya sambil mengusap-usap lukisan itu, dirinya menatap lukisan itu _intens_ .

"Lukisan ini bukan Alone yang buat, aku bisa merasakan perbedaannya, jadi ini lukisan Hades ya? Tapi kenapa berbeda sekali dengan yang aslinya," Tenma melihat kearah jendela yang menunjukan cuaca buruk, bukan cerah seperti dilukisan ini.

Ia berjalan ke arah jendela dan berniat untuk menutup jendela itu, tapi niatnya terhenti melihat sebuah kalung yang tergeletak tepat dibawah jendela "Kalung ini'kan kalau tidak salah milik Alone, uh aku merasakan firasat buruk! Sebaiknya aku mencarinya."

* * *

Akhirnya Alone dan Kagaho sampai di ruang bawah tanah milik Kagaho. Alone memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kagaho dengan hati-hati karena Alone sangat waspada.

"Hei, apa tujuanmu membawaku kema—arrhgrt!" perkataan Alone terpotong karena dirinya harus merasakan sakit yang amat dalam dikepalanya.

Kagaho tertawa puas "Hahaha, kau terjebak! Coba lihat simbol dibawah kakimu itu!"

Alone melihat sebuah simbol yang sama seperti kalung yang Ia pakai tadi, dan dirinya mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

Alone terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa akan pecah, semakin lama simbol itu semakin bersinar bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang bertambah.

Alone men-_deathglare_ Kagaho dengan sangat mematikan "Siapa sebenarnya kau ini!"

"Aku? Aku adalah keturunan pengikutmu yang dulu pernah memberontak karena bisa memakai sihir sepertimu, kau ingat?"

Alone berpikir dan kemudian Ia ingat "Kau yang telah menghancurkan seluruh kota tanpa sepengetahuanku dan menyegel kekuatanku!"

"Benar sekali! Dan karena kau dulu pernah membantai keluargaku, aku dan keluargaku bersumpah untuk terus dan terus membunuhmu dari 'wadah' ke 'wadah',"

"Jadi dulu juga?"

"Benar sekali, namun rencanaku 10 tahun yang lalu gagal karena kau terlalu kuat, namun sekarang aku tau kelemahanmu dari buku ini," ucapnya sambil menunjukan sebuah buku,

"Itu'kan buku tentang ku!"

"Ya, dan kelemahanmu adalah perasaanmu yang mulai menjadi baik dari waktu ke waktu! Semakin hatimu baik, kekuatanmu akan semakin berkurang, maka dari itu aku mengincarmu sekarang hahahaha…"

Alone tertunduk lemas kemudian terjatuh dan pingsan karena terlalu lelah, karena simbol itu disamping menyebabkan Alone kesakitan juga menyerap kekuatannya.

Kemudian Kagaho mendekati Alone sambil membawa sebuah pisau,

CRASH

Kagaho menggoreskan pisaunya ke tangan Alone dan mengambil darahnya ke sebuah botol kecil, dan setelah itu Ia berjalan ke arah ramuannya, untuk mencampurkan darah Alone dengan ramuannya.

"!" Kagaho menoleh kebelakang karena kakinya dipegang oleh seseorang.

"Heh! Diamlah disana dan perhatikan tak usah mengganggu!" ketus Kagaho lalu menginjak tangan Alone.

"Ah," rintih Alone merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika tangannya yang terluka akibat digores tadi lalu sekarang diinjak.

'Aku tak akan membiarkan orang sepertimu menguasai dunia!' batin Alone lalu dirinya berusaha keras untuk berdiri.

"Rasakan ini!"

Sebauh sinar raksasa keluar dari tangan Alone kemudian tertuju pada ramuan yang dibuat Kagaho, dan akhirnya ramuan itu hancur,

Kagaho langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam Alone "Kau! Berani-beraninya! Rasakan ini!" ucapnya dan lengsung menyerang Alone dengan cahaya hitam pekat.

Alone berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikan serangan itu dengan membuat sinarnya menjadi sebuah tameng.

'Sial kekuatannya terlalu besar,'.

* * *

_Fight!  
Furishiboru dake sa_ (kumpulkan segenap kekuatanmu)

_Saigo no itteki mo_ (Hingga tetes darah yang terakhir)  
_Muda ni dekinai kara_ (Karena itu tidak akan sia-sia)

_Now is time to go_ (Sekarang saatnya)

* * *

Hujan disertai petir terus dan terus terjadi hari ini, namun sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Tenma, Tenma sangat teramat sangat khawatir, Ia terus berlari ke tempat Alone berada sambil menggenggam erat kalung milik Alone "Aku harap kau baik-baik saja,"

* * *

Alone dan Kagaho sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga akibat saling adu sihir, mereka berdua sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk, terlihat dari napas mereka yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ternyata meski kekuatanmu disegel, tapi kau bisa masih bertarung denganku hebat!" puji atau sebenarnya ledek Kagaho.

'Ini saatnya aku tak boleh buang waktu lagi.' batin Kagaho lalu dirinya bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan energy terakhirnya begitu pula dengan Alone.

"Hiatt~"

Adu kekuatanpun dimulai, dan ini adalah yang terakhir yang mereka miliki, akibat dua energi cahaya yang berbenturan, menciptakan sebuah bola cahaya yang sangat besar dan bisa dipastikan bisa menghancurkan seluruh ruangan ini sekaligus.

"ALONE!" teriak Tenma saat Ia melihat Tuannya sedang bertarung mati-matian.

Mendengar itu Alone menoleh dan Ia tersenyum kepada Tenma,

"_Sayounara_ Tenma."

DUUAAR

Ledakan maha dahsyat menggelegar saking kerasnya suara ledakan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat (err salah masih berlanjut kok! Maaf kesalahan teknis ^^)

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tenma bangun duluan, Ia berharap bahwa kejadian yang tadi dilihatnya itu adalah mimpi, tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain, ketika pandangannya menyapu seluruh area tempat Ia berada, pikiran hanya mimpi itu hilang tanpa bekas.

Tenma ngeri melihat tempat yang sudah hancur tanpa sisa akibat ledakan tadi, dan pastinya sudah dipastikan tak akan ada yang selamat dari peristiwa ini.

Lalu dirinya sadar kenapa Ia masih bisa selamat dari ledakan raksasa itu, lalu Ia melihat apa yang Ia pegang "Kalung ini yang telah menyelamatkanku?" tanya Tenma entah pada siapa.

Dan ketika Ia berjalan-jalan disekitar puing-puing bangunan itu, Ia menemukan sosok yang Ia cari "ALONE!" teriaknya lalu dengan sigapnya Ia menggendong Alone untuk di bawa kerumah sakit.

Saat membawa Alone kerumah sakit, Tenma melihat sebuah mayat yang kelihatannya masih hidup "Aku…akan…membu..nuh eh…Had.."

BUAGH

Tenma memukul mayat tadi alias Kagaho "Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu! _Kuso yarou_!"

.

* * *

.

Sudah 2 minggu semenjak kejadian naas itu, namun Alone sampai saat ini masih belum sadarkan diri.

Perasaan Tenma kacau, hatinya tidak bisa tenang, hatinya takut sangat takut jika Ia harus kehilangan Alone.

Tenma membelai pipi Alone yang kondisinya masih kritis sampai sekarang, matanya merah, wajahnya kusut, dan tidak semangat sama sekali, ibarat sebuah tumbuhan yang tidak mendapatkan sinar matahari.

Tenma menyentuh tangan Alone yang dingin, Ia sangat berharap bahwa Alone sadar secepatnya, "Alone? Bangunlah aku mohon," entah sudah berapa kali Tenma mengatakan kata-kata yang sama, dan jika kalian menghitungnya Tenma mengucapkan hal itu 5 menit sekali, coba…berapa kali Tenma mengucapkan itu dalam sehari? Lalu dikalikan 14 hari? Pastinya sudah ratusan bahkan ribuan bukan?

Sakit, perih, hancur, hatinya sakit karena tidak bisa menyelamatkannya, perih karena bisa merasakan apa yang Ia rasakan, dan hancur ketika dirinya berpikir bahwa Alone tak akan bangun lagi.

"_Konnichiwa_," sapa Sasha lemah dan membwakan makanan untuk Tenma.

Tenma menoleh "_Konnichiwa_," jawabnya serak,

Sasha lalu meletakkan piring berisi makanan di atas meja disamping Tenma berada, "Sebaiknya Tenma-_nii_ makan dulu,"

"Tidak nafsu,"

"Jangan begitu! Apa Tenma-_nii_ mau sakit ketika Alone-_nii-san_ sembuh?" saran Sasha kemudian menyodorkan piring pada Tenma.

Tenma menolak "Maaf tapi aku tidak sedang _mood_ untuk makan,"

"Kau harus makan! Apapun yang terjadi!" potong seseorang diambang pintu.

"Yato?"

Yato kemudian menghampiri Tenma, "Makanlah! Kalau kau tidak makan pasti Alone juga akan khawatir,"

"Tapi—"

"Tak apa, aku tak apa kok, mungkin selama ini aku yang egois karena menentang takdir, tapi aku sekarang mengerti"

Tenma mengerutkan dahinya "Apa maksudmu?"

Yato tersenyum "Kau ingat janji kita?" Tenma mengangguk "janji kita sebenarnya tidak sah, karena nenek moyangmu sudah terikat janji dengan Hades beratus tahun yang lalu,"

Tenma agak tersentak dengan yang diucapkan Yato,

"Aku tidak bisa memilikimu, aku sadar setelah aku membaca buku sejarah Hades, dan disini juga tertera bagaimana caranya agar dia bebas, um, sudah dulu ya? Aku banyak urusan permisi!" pamitnya pergi, lalu setelah jauh dari kamar tempat dirawatnya Alone "Tenma? Aku akan senang bila kau juga senang, selamat memulai kehidupan barumu ya?" ucapnya riang, kini Yato sadar setelah melihat Tenma yang begitu menderita menunggu Alone sadar, lalu dirinya pun memiliki keinginan untuk membatalkan janji.

Tenma kemudian melihat buku itu dan menaikkan alisnya, lalu Tenma menoleh karena mendengar suara aneh menurutnya.

"Kau kenapa Sasha? Kenapa seperti menahan tawa seperti itu?"

Sasha buru-buru menutup mulutnya "Tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa, daah~" pamitnya pergi begitu saja 'Aku senang akhirnya _nii-san_ bisa tenang bersama Tenma-_nii_,'

Tenma membaca buku pemberian Yato dengan serius "Cara membangunkan Hades dengan men-" Tenma langsung menringai membaca kalimat selanjutnya.

Tenma pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Alone. Setelah 1 menit…

"Ngh!" Alone tersadar dari tidur panjangnya, lalu Ia melihat seisi ruangan yang berwarna putih,

"Wah, akhirnya kau bangun juga Alo-um Hades?" orang yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Berapa lama aku tidur?"

"2 minggu,"

Hades terbelalak kaget "2 minggu? Berarti aku sudah melanggar janji dengan Alone, seharusnya aku meminjam tubuhnya cuma 2 hari saja," teriak Hades tak karuan, yang membuat Tenma _sweatdrop_.

"Itu tidak penting, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu,"

Hades menatap Tenma dengan tatapan apa-itu? "Aku tau caranya agar kau bebas dan tidak terperangkap dalam 'wadah'"

Hades langsung kelihatan gembira "Bagaimana?"

"Dengan bersumpah dan berjanji sepenuh hati tidak akan memiliki niat jahat lagi seumur hidup, dan memperbaiki kerusakan yang telah kau perbuat," jelas Tenma.

"Itu sih gampang,"

* * *

Keesokan harinya tepat dipagi hari, sosok Hades yang transparan mengucapkan sumpah dan kemudian memperbaiki semua kesalahannya, kemudian sosok Hades perlahan menghilang.

"_Minna, arigatou_, dan Tenma kau jangan meninggalkan Alone sendirian lagi! Ingat itu!" setelah mengucapkan itu sosoknya pun menghilang dengan sangat gembira.

Dan kali ini pertama dalam sejarah, bahwa sang Hades telah tiada dan tidak perlu memerlukan 'wadah' lagi.

* * *

Alone memandang keluar jendela di malam hari yang cerah ini,

"Hei kau mau makan?" tanya Tenma yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar Alone,

Alone menghela napas "Aku yakin, Hades pasti bahagia sekarang karena dirinya bisa kembali ke tempat yang Ia inginkan, dan bebas…"

"Berarti kontrak kita juga berakhir ya?" ucap Tenma sambil memainkan piring yang dibawanya, Alone menoleh kemudian tersenyum.

"Sepertinya iya,"

Lalu mereka berdua melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang dilangit bersama, semuanya terlarut dalam keheningan.

Mereka tidak menyangka kejadian aneh yang menimpa mereka harus berakhir dengan sangat cepat.

"Heh, kau lapar tidak?" tanya Tenma lagi, karena tak ingin merepotkan Tenma akhirnya Alone mengangguk dan berniat untuk membawa piring tersebut karena dirinya memang belum makan malam.

"Eits, aku suapin ya?" tawar Tenma dengan nada menggoda, Alone langsung _blushing _

"Tidak usah sini biar aku sendiri!"

"Yasudah aku makan ya amm…" bukannya diberikan pada Alone, Tenma malah memakan makanan Alone sendiri,

Alone langsung cemberut "Tadi kau bilang itu untukku!"

"Siapa bilang, tadi aku bilang kau lapar tidak itu saja," balas Tenma enteng "tapi jika kau mau aku bisa menyuapimu,"

Alone mulai geram "Tidak usah ya tidak usah, kau ini selalu saja memaksa!" ucap Alone dan beranjak pergi, tapi ditahan Tenma,

"Hmm, jangan pergi dulu, kau'kan belum makan,"

"Aku akan makan di bawah," ucap Alone ketus, namun sebelum dirinya melangkahkan kakinya Tenma sudah menyeretnya masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau lapar tidak? Kalau lapar aku bawakan makanan untukmu, tapi jika kau menolak aku akan memaksa," ucap Tenma tepat ditelinga Alone.

Alone wajahnya benar-benar brubah menjadi merah "Lepaskan!" berontak Alone.

Tenma lalu menyimpan piring tadi di tepi jendela tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Alone sedikitpun.

Tenma menatap Alone lekat "Kau ingat perkataan Hades tentang aku tak boleh meninggalkanmu sendiri?" Alone mengangguk lalu memalingkan wajahnya menghindari kontak mata dengan Tenma. Karena pada dasarnya mereka saling menyukai, dan bila berdekatanpun jantung mereka berdua berpacu lebih cepat.

Tenma memegang dagu Alone dan langsung menciumnya lembut.

2 menit kemudian Tenma melepasnya "_Ore wa omae no daisuki_(aku menyukaimu)," ucap Tenma tulus pada Alone, Alone kaget dan seketika wajahnya berubah merah semerah tomat.

"_Watashi mo_(aku juga)," jawab Alone susah payah, Tenma terseyum licik, dan mulai mencium Alone lagi, namun kali ini Ia benar-benar menekan mulut Alone. Lalu Ia terus menjilat bibir bawah Alone, meminta izin untuk masuk. Mengerti akan hal itu, Alone pun membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Tenma menjelajahi mulutnya, namun kemudian lidah Tenma mangajak Alone untuk bertarung, dan pertarunganpun dimulai, karena Alone yang memang belum pernah melakukan hal itu, tentu saja dirinya kalah.

5 menit kemudian pertarungan itu pun selesai dan berakhir dengan wajah memerah dan napas yang ber-hosh-hosh ria.

"Jadi kau ingin disuapi?" tanya Tenma sekali lagi masih dengan nada menggoda.

"Terserah,"

* * *

_Soshite bokura kitto tsunaida te wo _(dan kemudian kamu pasti'kan bergandengan tangan denganku)

_Keshite hana sanaide asu e kakeru _(dan takkan melepaskannya, kita menghadapi hari esok)

* * *

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

* * *

Lirik lagu diatas judulnya Place to Try Ost. Naruto Shippuden ED 19

Gya~ akhirnya tamat~

Maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat, soalnya Reizu pengen fic ini selesai dengan cepat ^^

Dan maaf bila ada kesan terburu-buru, memang pada dasarnya Reizu agak terburu-buru ngetik fic ini, karena selalu di suruh cepat-cepat sama adik Reizu =.='

Gimana endingnya menurut kalian? Jelekkah? Gajekah? Lebaykah? Anehkah?

Menurut Reizu sih endingnya aneh XD

Domo arigatou gozaimasu kepada yang telah bersedia membaca dan me-review fic ini sampai tamat ya~ ^^

Sampai jumpa di fic Reizu berikutnya

Mata na~

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


End file.
